tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia Users: Divided We Fall
Far out on the planet of Quandok, disaster strikes. A rebel, Yasendilia, has accidentally set her home planet on a course to who knows where, but she knows that it will end in disaster if they hit, Wanahi, a giant astroid that has destroyed many other planets before. Yasendilia has the idea to let everything be blamed against someone, so she hosts her own competition, with her best friend Luxa, to find out who will be blamed for everything, while she and Luxa can escape before everything fails and divided they will all fall. She has gathered twenty new people to be put in her reality show and has taken the name of Wikia Users for it. She tells them that they are playing for a million bucks, but they will be blamed for everything. Who will win? Will Yasendilia actually escape? Or will they get hit by Wanahi before everything. Find out in this exciting show, Wikia Users: Divided We Fall! Contestants The Alpha Omegas #Elenaz, the Innocent One - Mrodd #Mech, the Death Trap - Platypus09 #Talen, the Calculating One - UltimateTORINOR Eliminated #Leon, the Evil, Explosive, Loving, Slightly Insane One - TheEvilOctorock (Eliminated, 2 Total Votes) #Mech, the Death Trap - Platypus09 (Eliminated, 4 Total Votes) #Karl, the Hot Flirt - TDobsessed88 (Eliminated, 3 Total Votes) #Courtney, the Hot Girl - Heather rocks (Automatically Eliminated, 0 Total Votes) #Elena, the Likeable Jock - Higgnife (Eliminated, 4 Total Votes) #Tyrone, the Dumb Party Dude - Tyman618 (Eliminated, 1 Total Vote) #"LOL", the Hot, Funny Gal - Mr. Totaldramaman (Quit, 0 Total Votes) #Nolan, the iPod - Reddude (Quit, 0 Total Votes) #Stephenie, the Strong Girl- Tdafan123 (Eliminated, 4 Total Votes) #Jacob, the Depressive Nice One - Bocaj910 (Eliminated, 1 Total Vote) #Alona, the Outgoing One - Tcf09 (Eliminated, 4 Total Votes) #Jake, the Cool Guy - GreenMagic01 (Eliminated, 5 Total Votes) #Evan, the Gamer - Darkdonpatch (Eliminated, 5 Total Votes) #Maria, the Anti-Social - Mrdamion (Eliminated, 2 Total Votes) #Stitches, the Lunatic - Fanfiction2010 (Eliminated, 5 Total Votes) #"Face", the Sarcastic Villain - Ben109 (Auto-Eliminated, 0 Total Votes) #Lizzie, the BFF Of Season Two Winner - Weblykinly (Eliminated, 5 Total Votes) #Kate, the Famous Singer - Kate4TDWT (Randomly Eliminated, 0 Total Votes) #Talia, the Flirt - Usigtz (Eliminated, 5 Total Votes) Day One Yasendelia: *is biting nails* Luxa: Calm down Yasdelian the Meteor is not here are scouts are still looking for people Yasendelia: I know, and as long as we stay hidden, we'll probably be safe. Luxa: Yes yet that humanoid almost saw us. Hmmmm are scouts found someone Jacob is his name. Yasendelia: It's not Jacob from that reality show we're supposed to be hosting is it? Luxa:Not sure Sire should we signal the flairs? Yasendelia: To be safe....sure. Luxa: Undestood sire * lights an arrow and fires it into the sky* Yasendelia: Isn't sire something you say to like, hmm let me think, A DUDE? Luxa: Sorry my lady Yasendelia: Luxa, we've both known eachother since we were six. That's eleven years ago. I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me stuff like My lady. It just sounds something for like those British people on that planet Earth we studied about last month before the Gwarphoppers burned down the school. Luxa: Sure whatever don't expect me to go all slang tough. SO what's the news on the battle Yas? Yasendelia: Well, SCOUT! *both duck as Scout walks by* *heads both pop up* That was close. Luxa: They're looking for us. Shall we go into the Uncharted Lands? Yasendelia: No, what do we do when the contestants arrive? Luxa: *There's an old forest we can hide there until the scouts clear out to chec the uncharted land then we'll be safe. Yasendelia: Fine, I hate that you're the right one. *follows Luxa to uncharted lands* Luxa: *saddles up her bow and hops on a flaming horse* * whips the horse and it gallops* Yas hurry! Yasendelia: *horse whinnies backwards* Wo, wo, wo! *Falls off horse* *horse runs away* Luxa? Luxa? Dangit! You're too far away. Luxa: Luliziana Backwards Trot. Luliziana: * portal opens and she runs through and pos up behind Yasendelia and picks her up* *nieghs* Yasendelia: WAIT! LUXA! THE CONTESTANTS ARE HERE! (contestants are now free to talk) Stitches: Heh heh. "LOL": Hey Yas and Luxa! :D I'm glad to be here! Kate: Hello? Do I have the right place? (some should reconize her....she's famous after all XD) Karl: is that Kate Lala! I am a huge fan! (are you happy) Kate: (super. -_- jk I totally LOLed at that line) Yeah...I'm Katie Lala...but you can call me Kate. *shakes his hand* Mech: *arrives* Sup Kate...yeah I know you so I don't have to say "Katie Lala" right? *snickers* Talen: "I'd prefer if we skip the pleasantries." Kate: Mech! *hugs him* Amazing as always! *rolls eyes with a huge smile on face* Mech: *smiles* How do I ALWAYS run into you? Kate: *smiling like crazy* I have NO clue. But now that the drama's over... Mech: What drama? I love drama...and all people who cause it. Kate: You want drama? *kisses him* There's your drama. Do with it what you must. Mech: *smiles* WHat should I do with it? The things I could do... Talen: "Oh God...what did I sign up for?" Kate: Your choice affects EVERYONE Mech....everyone...especially me so chose wisly. Luxa: *come soff a rope* Hello contestants Face: * walks in* *looks around* THIS IS NOT THE GROCERY STORE! And *sees Mech* YUOU! Luxa: Yes we lied to you now go off there Yas shall I introduce myself to theese *looks at them* lovely contestants Mech: ME!! *laughs* Sup, Face? Kate: *wispers to Mech* Who's that? And why's his name Face? Talen: "He's easily manipulated...just like all the rest..." Mech: Easily? Cool. Talen: *Glances at Mech carelessly* "You're no exception to the rule, you know." Yasendelia: Welcome twenty new contestants! Stitches: *is swimming underwater* BLUB, BLUB Mech: Me? Manipulated? *cracks up* Kate: Manipulate? HIM? *bursts out laughing* Mech: So Kate...hows the singing goin? Kate: My 25th concert was a week ago. I thought you saw one? Talen: *Looks at Yasendilia with a slight smirk on his face* "So, how does it feel to be completely ignored?" Mech: *ignoring Talen* They don't let people in prison watch concerts....especially the girly ones. *snickers* Kate: You mean bubblegum pop? *barfs* Ewww. I sing ROCK HARD METAL! Talen: "Could we stop the love-fest and move on to something actually worthwhile?" Yasendelia: Talen, would you like a million dollars? Because you just lowered your chances of winning a million dollars. Kate: *whispers to Talen* Even the HOST hates you...your so dead. Talen: "Minor setbacks...nothing more." Kate: *makes tsk noises* When this is over I'm singing about everyone here....Mr. Ego. Talen: *Dismissively* "I prefer Talen, if you would be so kind..." Kate: Kindness is something you take ''when you ''dish out. ''So...I don't think so Mr. Ego. Talen: *Shrugs coldly* Yasendelia: *stands between Kate and Talen* Okay, let's try not to kill anyone, yet. Mech: Yet being the key word. Talen: "Yes...''try something. Destroy your future even more than you already have..." Mech: How is my future destroyed? Talen: "You say you've been to prison? Quite...unfortunate..." Mech: Not really. Ain't as hell as people say it is. Talen: *Smirks slightly* "Pity..." Nolan: *sits around like the worthless contestant he is xD* Tyrone: Hey! It's me dudes! Ty-RONE is in the house!!!! Let's PARTY! Hey...where's the beach? Leon: Hi guys Talen: *Arches an eyebrow at the new arrivals* "Wonderful. More people arrive...only to be cut down shortly after..." Evan: Oh blood hell! *is British* I'm with a bunch of idiots?And not only that,but the winner is also the loser? Ugh! Tyrone: I'm not cutting down a tree, Talen? And chillax Evan! Talen: *Shakes his head in disgust* Evan: Fine *sits down and plays his game* Stitches: HI TALEN! *splashes him with water* Tee hee! *sings* Dooby doot da ba. Yasendelia: Even I think she's a lunatic. HEY! NO SAYING HELL. Oh, shoot. Talen: *Glares furiously at Stitches* "I'll get you back for that..." Evan: Ha...........THE GAME Tyrone: Evan, is that Resident Evil 201029038458204760748 you're playing on that? Tyrone: (Conf) Talen is....WEIRD. Yasendelia is AWESOME! Party on! Stitches: Oh Talen this will be fun! It's like a game, I get it. Heh heh, take this! *throws a rattlesnake at him* Talen: *Deftly sidesteps the flying creature* "This is the beginning of a furious war..." Tyrone: Furious? War? Dude, seriously...this isn't 1999! Stitches: Bring it on, sissy. Heh heh. (Drama786:Someone stole my sign up!) (Fanny: Not exactly, you were removed due to you had to audition on the talk page.) Talen: *Narrows his eyes threateningly* "Oh, I shall...you can be sure of that..." Evan: -_- *gets up and walks away from everyone* (conf.) My plan,to make Mech and Kate off 1st,it's gonna be easy *rolls eyes* (out of conf.) *whispers* Talen,want and allanice Talen: *whispers* "What do you propose?" Courtney:Sorry I'm late Evan: *whispers* Vote off the annoyances,then Kate or Mech Mech: *overhears* Ooh, not such a good idea Evan. Courtney:No they seem cool Talen: *Whispers confidentially* "Mech's the true danger here. Left untouched, he could prove a true threat...as much as I hate to admit it..." Mech: Thank you Talen for that comment...and confidently means loud...just so you know. (Ult: True, but confidentially means in secret or secretive.) (Heather:Oh) (Plat: Lol in Miami, confidently means loud XD) (Heather":You live there?) (Ult: It means the same thing up here in Minnesota, but the fact of the matter is that Talen whispered confidentially, not confidently. See a difference?) Evan: Mind your own business! *pushes Mech* Ugh,You are bothersome! (Plat: LOL i didnt see that...sorry) Mech: I know, aren't I? Courtney:You like being called that? Mech: I don't really care. Talen: *Cautions Evan* "Leave him. We'll get the last laugh in the end..." Courtney:Umm okay... Talen: (Confessional) "As much as I would like to see two people destroy each other before the competition even starts, I need Evan as an ally...for now..." Evan: *ruffles his blond hair* Yeah,your right,but,*whispers in ear*we need just me and you in the alliance(conf.) Talen is just an ally, but Mech is going DOWN Courtney:(CONF)What's so bad about Mech? Mech: Hmm...so I'm the EVIL villain. Talia: *wakes up after being asleep* Uhh... did I miss anything? Maria: *reads a book* Mech: Ugh...I am so hated. Talia: *to Mech* Umm... who are you? Mech: The antagonist of the season. Why? Talen: "I beg to differ..." Talia: I ment your name. (CONF) Some people just don't get it. Mech: It doesn't matter because everyone wants me gone first anyways. Talen: *Smirks savagely* "That's right...gone...forever..." Mech: Thanks Talen, that makes me feel a lot better. Maria: *looks up from her book.* I doubt I'll get much farther then you. I only joined because... wait, why DID I join? Mech: Butyou don't have a bunch of people who HATE you for no reason. Talen: "I'm offended, Mech. I significantly dislike everyone here equally." Mech: You're more evil than me!!! And that's saying something! Talen: *Mockingly bows* "I try." Mech: Ooh. You're good. *rolls eyes* Talen: *Looks at the Death Trap* "Voting you out first is only the first step in my grand plan, you know. The others will all follow you...soon enough." Maria: You really are a bad guy. All bad guys tell their plan to everyone before they actually put it in action. Talia: Wait, your name is Talen? My twin brother's name is Talon, freaky. (CONF) I suspect him to be his Good Doppleganger. Kate: Ohhhh Talen on a death walk. I'm so scared. *rolls eyes* Talen: "You have no idea of what I'm capable of..." Kate: *sings a really high note right in Talen's ear* Enjoy. Mr.Ego Mech:(CONF) Keep blabbering Talon. Cuz if you vote for me, you can kiss it all bye by bye. Talen: *Glances back and forth at the two* "I'm finished talking..." Kate: What? Scared? Mech: He's probably never talked to a girl before. *snickers* Kate: His lack of social skills indicate that he's never talked to anyone ''before. *snickers* Maria:*raises an eyebrow* So, his parents both died right after he was born, and he was sent to somewhere underground where he couldn't see anyone? Now I feel sorry for him. Mech: Who told you that? Talen: *Raises an eyebrow* "Obviously delusional..." Kate: I'LL MAKE YOU DELUSINAL! Maria:*confused* Well, thats the only way possible for this to be the first time him talking to people. *glances at Katie* Should I hold her back? Kate: Probably. *about to atack Talen* Talen: *Sarcastically* "Oh, I'm just staring my execution in the face. No real hurry here..." Kate: *takes deep breaths* Evan: Oh do you need an inhaler, opps sorry,I didn't bring one from my 6-8 year old grandpa! Maria: She doesn't need one. *stands close to Kate in case she tries to attack. Talen: *Glances at Mech* "Kindly keep your cat on a leash..." Kate: Mech....hold me back. Maria: *holds Katie back.* Evan: Oh I am so sorry *in a cutsie voice*I never thought I would make the wittle baby mad *smirks* Kate: Eather Evan or Talen. *glares* Both. Talen: "Is the urge to claw eating away at you, Kate?" Maria: ... Kate, want me to help beat them up? Kate: *smirks* You read my mind. *attacks Talen* Maria:*takes off shoe and hits Evan with it repeatedly.* Talen: *Cleanly sidesteps* "I knew I saw this side of you..." Evan:This is not hurting me you know,but I'm not gonna fight back Kate: *calmly lands on feet* What? I'm Katie Lala. I'm ''famous! '' Maria: *glares* Excuse me. *Goes off to get something from suitcase.* Talen: *Crosses his arms* "What's next, she-cat?" Kate: You tell me she-dog. Maria: *comes backk with a 50,000 page book.* Now, you might want to run before I hit you with this. Talen: *Smirks and mockingly claps* "I'm impressed, Kate." Kate: *glares* Maria....now. Maria: I almost forgot something. Wait a few seconds. *runs into where they get the supplies for challanges.* Talen: *Arches an eyebrow confusedly* Maria: *fires the book at Talen through a cannon, and then starts shooting rocks at him.* You might want to run. Kate: *ducks in a hurry and bursts out laughing* Talen: *Walks, as dignified as is possible, and stands behind the nearest tree* "Very impressive...But what might have happened if the cannon hadn't been there? Does the savage animal you are inside torment you?" Kate: Nice try Talen. But I'm waching you. Maria: The cannon is here though, and don't act like you didn't have this coming. Talen: "I can assure you that you won't get so lucky next time around..." Kate: I don't own body-gaurds. I've kept away rabid fans with my bare hands. Maria: And, i live in the moment. *Almost knocked Talen's tree over.* Kate: OH CRAP! Woah. *turns around and ducks* FIRE! Talen: *Smirks and doesn't move* "I'm quite different from a rabid fan, though. You've never seen the likes of me before..." Maria: *is out of ammo, so she fires herself high into the air.* Kate: Ditto. *runs over to Talen* One move and I can have you down. Talen: *Squints up into the sky and smirks* "I'm actually distracted by your flying teammate, who's heading straight for you..." Kate: *moves behind him and pressure point him* Good luck! *drops him to the ground and gets out of the way* Maria: *gets stuck in a giant birds nest, takes an egg, and runs away.* Evan:....heh *reads My Immortal,,while giving Talen and himself earplugs* Talen: *Stares upwards in horror at the descending Maria* Kate: So Talen, what do you think of my pressure points? Don't f*** with me. *walks away and sits on bench and reads Charles Dickens* Evan: Ahhhh,Charles Dickens,such a classic Maria:*is chased back to the nest by a giant bird, grabs another egg, runs back to everyone else, and throws the eggs at Evan and Talen so the bird starts chasing them.* Kate: *shoots him a glare thne widens eyes* Wait, you WERN'T being sarcastic....wow. *smiles* But I can pressure point you so...*narrows eyes* Evan:*catches egg and gives it to bird,making allies with it* Talen: *Hurriedly rolls to avoid being hit* "Nice try. But I'm done playing for tonight. I've won. Everyone will see you for the caged beasts you really are..." Evan: Caged beast? I was acting Kate: Talen want to be pressure pointed again? Talen: *Defiantly crosses his arms* "I think I'll pass." Maria: Talen, keep your mouth shut, and we'll stop hurting you. For now. Evan: *takes out cage and lets a mockingbird came out of it and lands on shoulders* Ahhh,Serene,Such a beautiful night,isn't it *looks at sky and sees tons of stars* never seen these unless out at camping Talen: *Narrows his eyes* "It's a temporary truce then..." Kate: I know how to shock you, hurt you, and *picks him up* make you go insane. *drops him and walks away with Maria* Maria: *walking with Kate* Well, that was satasfying. Evan: Why are they walking towards the cliff Talen: *Rolls his eyes* "I will be back for my revenge...and don't you ever forget that..." *Walks away in a random direction, leaving Evan alone* Evan: *looks at phone* 4 Bars? Wow Kate: *sits on edge of cliff* Agreed. I'm glad to have made a friend. Being famous doesn't help. *phone rings* Hold on. *answers* JB? STOP CALLING ME BEIBER! *hangs up* Sorry 'bout that. Evan: *phone rings* Hello? Joey Wheeler: Hello,i just wanted to say,My Ratata is at the top percentage of a Ratata *click* Phone:beeeeeeep Evan:O_O Maria:*raises an eyebrow at JB calling* What was that singer with the sexuel backwards initials calling for? Kate: *chuckles* Justin Beiber is getting on my nerves. *the song Natually plays* Ohhh! Hold on! *answers* Gomez. Sup? Your watching? Sweet! *glances at Maria* GTG! *hangs up* What were we talking 'bout? Maria: I'm... not sure... Oh yes, and next time your phone rings, it better be Maroon 5. *starts humming 'She Will be Loved'.* Kate: *calls Maroon 5 and hands phone to Maria* Maria: *messes with the phone a bit, and before talking to Maroon 5, finds out their address through the phone. she then starts talking with Maroon 5 for a few minutes, then hands the phone back to Kate.* I can now die happy. Evan: You seem famous, Katherine, But I personally like the killers *cell phone rings "Mr.Brightshine"* Joey Wheeler:Awww,I SWEAR I COULD'VE CAUGHT THAT PIDGEY Evan: STOP CALLING ME JOEY! Kate: *smiles no problem* Uhhh...*looks nervous* It's KATE not KATHRINE! (i spell it Kathrine) Evan:Well sorry for me calling many people by there full name Kate: Yeah....but it's not my NAME! It's KATE! Maria: I take it you never listened to Kate here Evan. Kate: *starts to sing her hit single, "Angel" ''Can you see me for who I am? Maria:*when Kate is singing, she starts building a device.* Kate: Wacha' doin'? Alona: *Poofs in out of no where* Woah!... *Looks around* ...Oh... hi guys:) *waves* Maria: Well it ISN'T a device to stalk Maroon 5, and hey. Kate: *laughs* Maroon 5? *tosses her a Marron 5 phone* There's only, like, 10 EVER. Taylor Swift has one. And now you do! MAria: *catches it.* ... *sits there, staring at the phone for 10 minutes* ... *hugs Kate.* Kate: Being friends with me has it's ups and downs. Let's see here. *rumages threw purse* Tickets....tickets....GOT EM'! Marron 5 CONCERT TICKETS! Evan: You have everything don't you Kate? Maria: *grabs the tickets, and works on the device NOT meant to stalk Maroon 5.* Kate: Not at all! No Miley. No Beiber. None of....them. And NO PARIS HILTON! *shudders* Maria: You have excellent taste. Kate: Thanks! You seem to be obssesed with M5? Now if I could just figure out a way to stalk Adam Lambert.... Maria: The sex god? I made a teleporting device to him a long time ago. *tosses it to Katie.* I stopped stalking him once I found out he wasn't straight. Kate: Oh I know! I just need vocal trainging. *hits a high note but breaks* Ow...HOW DOES HE DO IT? Evan: *gets Tarot Cards out of his pocket* I will try to predict the future with these (XD) Maria: *finishes 'Maroon 5 Stalkenator 5000'.* Woohoo! These get easy when you make them alot. Kate: Woah....nice. But you could just call them and talk to them. Maria: Thats too easy, and you can't come up with a name with 5000 in it for that. Kate: The Cell-Phone 5000 Leon: The super ultra super mega hyper great extreme phone-obile 5000 Mech: Adam Lambert? He's touring my town soon. But I don't wanna even see what his fans look like. Creepy. Maria: It's still too easy to just call them. And while Adam Lambert can be creepy, he's still a sex god. Stitches: 1498! Heh heh. *grabs flamethrower and turns it on Kate* HEH HEH Talen: *Laughs dryly from a safe distance* Courtney:Why do you want to stalk Adam Lambert Katee? Maria: Adam Lambert is a sex god. Besides, we all want to stalk someone don't we? I stalk Maroon 5, Kate stalks Adam Lambert, boys probably stalk you. Courtney:...(CONF)I'm so scared Coutney:I'll never stalk anyone Maria: Oh, you will, someday. Elena: Stalking is for stalkers Maria: That is true, however not all forms of stalking are all bad. For example, you can just stare at cute guys and be a stalker. Kate: *does back flip* Oh Courtney you have already stalked SOMEONE in your life. Courtney:Who? Mech: Kate, I'm sure you have TONS of stalkers Courtney:*rolls eyes*Yeah lots! Mech: Cool Court, you learned how to roll your eyes. Bout time. Courtney:Been practicing well it came to me Evan: Oh great,there are a bunch of stalkers *rolls eyes,but has a playful smirk* Mech: A lotta eye rollers round here. Like it. Courtney:yeah Mech: Court, have you ever stalked anyone? *snickers* Courtney:No,well when I was 4 yes Mech: Who did you stalk? Evan: Probably a singer Stalker: OMIGOSH! KATE I LOVE YOU!Kate: GAH! *pressure points him* Oops... Courtney:...A mugician don't laugh Elena: If i have to stalk someone, I'll stalk Talen. Kate: I KNEW IT! *takes Stalker's body and buries it* Maria: Why Talen? Courtney:IDK Evan: Is it just me,or did it get colder all of a sudden? Mech: I'm glad I dont have any stalkers. Elena: Talen just seemed like the coolest guy here Kate: *stands next to Mech* Wow....soon you will have some. Mech: Coolest? Ooh...Talen's going DOWN. Courtney:Yeah! Evan: *twitches eyes* Kate: *pressure points Evan* There. Courtney:I hope I don't get Stalkers Maria: I'm pretty sure you will once we're done with this show, since you'll be famous. Mech: I had stalkers....but lets just say they are tied up in an alley somewhere Courtney:*laughs*They are dead now Mech: Possibly... Eleana: Hya, how did we get on the topic of stalkers? Mech: I dunno. Elena: How much can you press? Mech: What? Uh...150 pounds? Kate: Oh strong man? *smirks and rolls eyes* So Mech... Elean: I see... Mech: Awkward question... Zombie Zeke: *appears running away* (I already had permission by Fanny) Mech: Zombie Zeke? Wait...maybe he still has the money. (Dark:This isn't TDWT,This is a clone of Ezekiel,who is feral,and a human,but he has a new role here) Zombie Zeke: *whimpers and hides behind Yasendelia* (Plat: Oh...thanks for the info) Yasendelia: Aw, he's so cute. Mech: Cute? Hes a zpmbie!!! Evan: *whispers to Mech* Isn't he the one who killed Klozvag!?!? Zombie Zeke: *is shivering from man in white coats* Yasendelia: You;re a Zombie. Who's Klozvag? Maria: A dead guy. Talen: "Wonderful. The undead now join the cast..." Elena: Hey Talen. I don't think that he is joining the cast... Mech: And whose idea was it to divide the tribes by gender? Elean: We will crush you... Mech: Yea...no SANE guy would punch a girl. But maybe Talen... Evan: I can't be responsible for all that's wrong with this world Mech: What are you talking about? Lizzie: *arrives late* I'm here! Mech: Late? We havent really started yet. Courtney:I know Lizzie: I know! I thought I was going to be fashionably late! *fires assistant* I'm just kidding! It's great to meet you guys. Courtney;Me too Mech: Glad to meet you Lizzie...I guess. Stitches: *has a mental relax sindrome* Um, Um , UUUUUUUUUUUUUUM Yasendelia: This show justs gets weirder by the second. Courtney:I know Lizzie: (CONF) SO, I'm not as strategical as Webly but I can still make good moves and most importantly have fun! Talen: *Glances coldly at Lizzie* "Another simple face...ready for the slaughter..." Courtney:... Talen: "Don't pretend you don't see this, Courtney...The turmoil ''that lies all around us...waiting to ''take hold..." Courtney:Of what? Talen: *Chuckles to himself* "Of everything..." Courtney:Okay..(CONF)What the heck is a turmoil? Stitches: *is hugging Talen* I like you. *shifty eyes* *pants him* HA HA Tag, you're it! *runs off* Talen: *Hurriedly pulls up his pants* "I will not encourage her..." Courtney:Of doing what? Talen: *Glares crossly at Courtney* "In the short time I've known her, she's thrown a rattlesnake at me, pulled out a flamethrower, and pantsed me. Do you want to see what she can do when someone plays along?" Courtney:I don't rely on that..(CONF)Galring at me what am I an enemy? Talen: *Overhearing confessional* "Yes...you are. Don't worry though, I'm not giving you special treatment..." Courtney:Stalker*looks at Talen* Talen: *Mockingly claps and raises an eyebrow* Courney:What's wrong with you Talen: "I'm offended, Courtney..." Talen: "If I'm calculating correctly, you won't have to put up with me much longer...so worry not..." Courtney:I'm not worrying Talen: *Shrugs and turns away* Courtney:..Hmph Lizzie: Can you guys talk about something fun? This is boring me. Courtney:How about*in baby voice*Peanut butter Talen: *Walks away without turning back* Elena: Though I was stalking Talen *shrugs* Courtney:She like you Talen*points at Elena*TALEN whatever*walks away* Challenge One Yasendelia: Okay, Your guy's first challenge is to jump off this cliff into the water below. If you land in the safe zone, you're safe. If not, you're a goner. The Aplha Males are up first. By the way, the team that loses has to vote out two people tonight. Talen: *Shrugs indifferently* "Mere child's play..." *Jumps into the water far below without another word* Karl: *jumps into water,but just makes it* BOOY-YAH!! Mech: *jumps into safe zone* Take that Talen! Nolan: *iTunes change to different songs making him "talk"* Baby *cuts* throw me *cuts* coff a cliff! Jake: Here I go. *jumps and lands in the safe zone* Kate: *rolls eyes* Wow. Sexism takes place HERE? *hands CD to Yasendena* Listen to this, because male's are not the ALPHA'S. Besides, Greek?....Really? And boys against females? Cleshe much? Nolan: *is kicked off cliff, falls in water and explodes, thus eliminating himself* (O.0;;; He died?! But yeah, he's eliminated XD) Talen: *Looks at the smoldering wreckage of Nolan* "It's about time. The unfit are not meant to survive in this world..." *Glances offhandedly at Mech* "I sincerely regret that you did not meet the sharks on your way down...but if I have my way, it won't matter in the end." *Swims towards shore* Face: *nods his head no* No way Lxa: *growls at him* Face: * runs and jumps off the cliff falling off the cliff* * falls into the water and a shark pops up* *gulps* Luxa:Hey look one hsark in the safe zone who knew Face: Go away you misreable fish. The only way someone would like you is if you were grilled and covered with pepper. Shark:*cries* Luxa:(conf) Strong people to bad it looks like none are superior yet Courtney:Nice one FACE Face: I'm always nice. Always always always nice (conf) Sort of *snickers* Luxa:*yawns* Hurry up and jump. Elena; Fine. *jumps* Did Nolan really die? and is therefore eliminated? Kate: *picks at nails* Whatever. *jumps* (i've noticed something about Kate. She's not ACTING like a famous singer. LOL) Luxa: *yawns and shoots an arrow over the cliff* Elena: Yo Luxa. How much can you press? Kate: *lands in shark zone and screams* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh! *swims to shore* Luxa: 9,000 ealograms I am the best warrior on quandok and have fought in five wars as a warrior and six as a general. Talia: Uh... can the girls jump, now? Luxa: Not yet fellow companion Mech: Ooh, missy is acting like a famous singer. Evan: *falls off from a boulder that hits him* umpf! Yasendelia: So that's 5 jumpers for the Males. I'm just gonna say you can jump simultaneously. Stitches: YAY! Heh heh, *jumps and lands on a shark* Yay! A paddleboat! *sharks swims her to shore* Talia: Alright! *jumps off cliff and lands in safe zone* Maria: I'm afraid of heights, I'm sorry, I can't do this. *is walking away when she trips on a rock, and falls backwards into the safe zone.* Yep, I hate irony. Courtney:NO ugh Kate: *at shore* You ARE. Even if it means I have to COME UP THERE AND FORCE YOU! Courney:(CONF)Anger issues.. Kate: (CONF) You know it baby!-----*rolls eyes* Come on Mech! You can do it and all that crap. Talen: *Looks up at Courtney from shore* "You do realize that Nolan sadly perished attempting the challenge, don't you? The same could happen to you..." "LOL": Dont worry Maria, I'll save you. :) *dives in* *swims to shore* That was epic! Wait, Maria! *throws a rope* Hold on! *Maria holds on; "LOL" pulls Maria to shore* (5 EDIT CONFLICTS! COOL IT WITH EDITS!) Kate: NO COURT! YOU WONT! Courtney:Excuse me I already jumped Kate: Good. Listen: Sadly. I admit. '' ''That Nolan is gone. But don’t listen to Talen. He’s just downright wrong. Courtney:i know that! Talen: *Glares at Kate* "Once again, you point the blame towards me." Courtney:Who else can we blame the tree*laughs*I wish Kate: The tree IS smarter than him... Talen: *Scoffs* "How convenient it was for your team that Nolan...regrettably...exploded..." Courtney:So liked how he died that's sad Talen: *Turns away* "I have no more time to bandy words with those such as yourselves." Courtney;Fine,We are they only people that actually talk to you Kate: Ok Mr.Ego....but remember. *whispers in his ear* I know how to beat you. Courtney:Kate alliance? Talen: *Murmurs* "That was merely the first battle. I shall win the war...no matter how many battles it takes..." Courtney:(CONF)I have a plan.. Kate: Maybe...but I was thinking one with Mech. *sighs romanticlly* Well...I'm keeping my eye on Talen. Courtney:*snikers*Which one do you like Kate: Mech. Duh. Courtney:*rolls eyes*Well you me and Mech alliance? Mech: Alliance? I like the sound of that. Kate: Mech! Hey! Maria: How would you having an alliance with him work out? You're on different teams. Courtney:(CONF)I almost sounded like Mech when I snikered Kate: Maria? No one cares. (CONF) He's MINE! We've known each other for FOREVER! Courtney if your watching this. *punches side of confessional and makes a dent then snickers evily* Mech: Maria's right though...we're on different teams. Courtney:(CONF)Like I want mech anymore..*dreamily*Mech*back to normal and slaps self*I don't Kate: I guess. *shrugs* Whatever. So. What's new? *moves closer* Mech? Mech: (CONF) Maybe if I clone myself, things would be normal. *sighs* Like THATS going to happen. Courtney:Hmmm so who would be a good alliance person with me and Kate? Mech: Well, good luck on your "alliance" cuz I'm probably first gone on the guys. Courtney;Nolan was.. Mech: Well, second, if you count him dieing. Courtney:I don't think your going next Luxa: Shut the Hallen up you foolish Earthlings I've been listening to your blabber for the last gundal and I've nearly lost my corcept transmitor so Just shut it or I'll shoot you with an arrow.- Elena: Umm, no? Evan:*gets out of water and pulls his hair back* Shut up,I was hit by something out of nowhere *A slime copy of him is also saying now* and now I am soaking wet,and my temper is going over the top,and I DO NOT NEED YOU BEING MAD RIGHT NOW OR I WILL RIP YOU INTO SHREDS,THIS IS IT,THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW! (Best anger moment,ever) Yasendelia: So, this is confusing. Guys still have 5 it looks like. Girls have...? Elena: I believe we also have 5. Lizzie: *jumps and lands in end zone* Oh yeah! I did it! Courtney:Six now Mech: These hosts are really weird... Courtney:*sarcastic*They're out of this world*laughs* Maria(CONF): Do I think I'll get eliminated early? Yep. Will I be sad when I'm eliminated? Of course not, have you watched any earlier seasons? I only joined to meet new people, and I only actually like one of them. And I also don't get why Mech has the famous singer and the hot chick all over him. But eh, I never got to talk to him either. Mech: Ugh...I bet everyone on my team hates me. Kate: *laughs* When does everyone on your team not? '' Mech: Yea...you're right. Kate: Yea...I am. Mech: Why do you still notice me? Aren't you suppossed to be some famous singer or something? Talen: (''Confessional) *Disgustedly shakes his head* "These fictitious people with their unseen and imaginary bonds...when does that actually matter? All that matters in the end is ultimate victory...and I am determined to achieve that end..." Talia: (CONF) These guys talk to much.... Kate: I am. But I still need my fans. I need my onteroge. Then I need the guy that I like, but he's not famous, so he'll ruin my rep. It's a cycle. Mech: So...I'm just a pawn in your plan? I don't like. Kate: But! It was eather JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE or JUSTIN BEIBER. But I picked YOU! And your never the pawn. Your the player. Mech: You know I'm usually NOT a huge fan of celebrities. Kate: And I care because?....What you think of my has NOTHING to do with my celeberty status, right? Maria: Can the challenge just end? 6 girls have jumped, and only 5 boys have. Mech: Don't end it yet!! And Kate, it sorta does matter. Kate: Why does it matter? Mech: Because I say it matters. Kate: And I say it doesn't. Mech: And since you are suddenly Miss Lady Gaga, your opinion matters more? Kate: And when did you become Talen and your opinons matter? Yasendelia: Okay! Challenge is over! The Girls win immunity. The Alpha Males, it's time to vote two people out. The two people with the most votes will be eliminated. Alpha Males Vote (1) Yasendelia: Vote for one person, two people will be eliminated. Jake: Leon, I jumped. Talen: "Mech needs to leave...now..." Jake: Wait, I vote Mech. Leon you stay for a little more. Yasendelia: Sorry, your first vote is your only vote. Your vote is Leon. Mech: Leon. Since everyone here likes Talen for some reason. And do we have to vote two people out since Nolan died? Nolan's Spirit: *Softly write Mech for his vote* Mech: *sees another vote for himself* Nolan...I'll KILL YOU!!!! Uh...whoops...I guess that wasn't politically correct... Face: (conf) I vote for someone I've hated for ever who deserves an Arrow to the head I vote *pauses and grins and puts in a piece of paper only making you see an E* also now I will be a top dog. They are all goiung down. Luxa: *smirks* Theese confessions are juicy. Luxa: Hurry and vote when I shoot my arrows then we'll see who will go. Mech: Can I go home already? Since, OBVIOUSLY Face, Dead Nolan, and Talen voted for me? Face: I did no such thing heck you could only see an E an last time I checked the second letters in both of Leon's and Your name is an e Courtney:(CONF)Mech can't go home Evan:(conf.)Mech *rolls eyes* Yasendelia: Any more votes? Face: This is too great. Face: Fine I hav a confession I voted for! (conf) * scratches Mech into the wall* Mech: *looks slightly hurt* How's about we vote out someone who didn't do the challenge? Face: How bout we vote for a self centwred jerk with No life * Grits his teeth and Luxa gets in* Luxa: Hey Yas lets read the votes and snd sometone to the meteor quick! Mech: *gets parachute* I'm gonna need this... Courtney:Before you leave*kisses Mech*I wanted to give you that Yasendelia: Okay, Mech, Mech, Me-Oh Just Bye Mech! *sends him in a spacepod and it sends him off somewhere unknown* And on a lighter note, Leon, you received two votes, so bye bye! *does the same to him as Mech* Yasendelia: Well, this was an interesting first day. Join us next time! Luxa: NEXT FEMALE OVER HERE WILL GO WITH HIM! And with out a pareashute *takes it way from Mech* Bye * shoots Mech with an arrow and he flys out towards the meteor* Bye *shooots Leon and it does the same* Talen: *Smirks at the meteor* "Well, I'm'' truly'' disappointed, Mech. I had thought you'd put up more of a struggle before being voted off..." Day Two Yasendelia: Commence day two. Maria(CONF): I may not have known Mech, but Kate liked him a lot, so Talen better watch his back. Right when he thinks I let it go, he's going to go through the worst torture possible. Kate: *looks like a wreck* GO AWAY! Yeah! I'm talking to you. YEAH! MECH!!!! Talia: uhh... (CONF) Too much Drama... O.O Maria: *starts working on another transporter.* Courtneyu:(CONF)I loved the kiss I gave Mech*dreamily*Ahhh Face: Kate? He's dead. He got hit with an arrow and is now pinned on a meteor. Hey maybe you could be with him. If you get voted off you guys can be togethor til eath. Courtney:DEAD*hits Face* Face: *smirks and grabs her fist and turns it quickly sending Courtney to the ground* Mess with me again and I'll break it *grins and sits on a log* Courtney:Oh yeah break my hand Maria:*uses one of her old transporters to summon Chuck Norris* Do you really want to break her hand now Face? Talen: *Chuckles quietly at the chaos around him* Kate: Mess with Mech and I'LL brake you, Court! Cause we KISSED. Mech and I! *starts crying* Jake: *uses her old transporter and summons Eminem* Kill them all. Courtney:Okay.. Jake: *randomly cusses in Courtney's face* Kate: I MISS MY MECH-Y! *starts weeping* Courtney:Why you smiling about Talen? Stitches: *to Face* That's what actually happens? *silence* Wee! I want a go! Jake: *grins* Talia: *chuckles nervously* Courtney:You haven't talk what's the deal Tailia Face: SDUre * Grabs Courtney's hand Pulls it over his shoulder and pulls down on it snapping the bone like a twig* There * pushes her to the ground and walks away* Face: Maria leave me alone * pushes her to the ground and hits CVhuck Norris sending him back to earth* Kate:(CONF) Court is so el-im-in-at-ted if she thinks that Mech and Court are CANNON! And he's comming back. I'm calling my lawyers! *starts weeping* Lizzie: (CONF) I don't know if they know this but I'm Webly's friend and their treating me like crap here...Webly said it was fun. Maybe it's time for me to find my Zach! Talen: *Walks over to Kate* "I told you I'd get the last laugh...It's just a shame you didn't take me seriously..." Kate: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!!! *punches Talen to the ground* Maria: I can torture you worse then you can imagine Talen, so leave Kate alone. Courtney:*calls 9-1-1*Hello some guy name Face broke my arm and I need an ambulance*crying a little*no don't arrest Kate: *loudly so 911 could hear it* IF YOU BROKE YOUR ARM YOU'D BE CRYING IN PAIN! FAKER! Evan:*is reading a book ignoring them* Lizzie: Talia, can you come here for a second. Face: *helps Talen up and whispers to him so no one can here* Listen lets be real you and me art the best atoganists here so lets work togethor I have a perfect plan to get two knit wits on the riegn for power *smirks* Talia: Umm... what, Lizzie? Lizzie: I think we could have a awesome alliance! Especially if our goal is Courtney! Talen: *Murmurs* "I'm listening..." Evan:*notices Talen and Face and walks up to them*What are you 2 doing,alliance plans? Talia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sure! Face: Nothng you need to know you nosy wench! *whispers back to Talen* Let's face it we are the best competitors here we just need to destroy theese athetic twits and we will be victorious and win the million. WHat do you say? Lizzie: That's awesome! Evan: *looks at Face* I think I can "help" you,but There's someone else I want out Face: AGreed. We all have an understanding now lets attack the girls as now that Mech is gone they're vulnreable *sneers* Challenge Two Yasendelia: Today's challenge is to search through a pile of egg salad. In the egg salad there are letters that spell out my name. When you spell out my name, you move onto the egg and spoon race. First person across the finish line with their egg perfectly fine wins immunity. Does it sound easy? Kate: EGGS? Ewwwwwwwww......EGG SALAD! *screams* MAYO! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! Yasendelia: I'll take that as a yes. Go! Kate: I'm a SINGER! *face lights up* And a dancer! *dances through the egg salad* D! I FOUND A D! Courtney:*Searches*oooh a Y*grabs it* Kate: WOO! YEAH! *high-fives Court* (CONF) Maybe she isn't that bad. Miss yeah Mech. *blows a kiss* Courtney:*searches*Ewww I got ranch all over me Kate: EWWW! *kicks through egg salad and pulls up her foot* I HAVE AN "A" STUCK TO MY FOOT! Courtney:*finds a S*Yes got an Y and a S Stitches: OOh! Egg salad! *dives into the boy's pool on accident* Kate: NO! STITCHES! *pulls her out* IN TO OURS! *puches her in* Courtney:OWWWW *finally relizes the pain in her arm**crying on floor* Face: Girlz complain about a little lunch huh? * flips into the water* Stitches: But that one was cool! *tries to get back but ends up getting punched again* Talia: *looks through egg salad* I found a N! Courtney:I NEED AN AMBULANCE!*crying* Stitches: Shut up you wart. Kate: *calls 911* Courtney:Kate have this*gives her Y,S,and L* Maria:*looks through the salad, and find a Y* Yasendelia: STOP THE FRICKIN NONSENSE! ON THIS PLANET OUR EMERGENCY NUMBER ISN'T 911 AND IF YOU KEEP THIS ACT GOING FOR ONE MORE SECOND I'M GONNA ELIMINATE YOU FROM THIS COMPETITION! *silence* Stitches: I found a D! Kate: I feel so weird......*sits down* Sorry ma'am. Talen: "Another mind-numbingly dull challenge...pity..." *Dives into the boy's egg salad* Face: *takes an A a Y and a S* Hey look it's what you all are! - the y and add an S Talia: *picks up a E* Yes, now all we need is L, I, and A! Maria:*finds a I, and gives it to Talia.* You have the best chance of winning for our team so far. Kate: *grabs an "L"* LETZ DO TIS! Talia: *finds an A* EEEEEEEEE! Let's build it! *gives letters to Kate* Kate: *begins to build* Yeah...*spells "Yaasdelien"* Hows that? Face: Talen catch * throws another egg to him yet misses and hits the firls eggs* *grins* Oops. Courtney:*comes back with cast*Hello again Stitches: Yasendelia! We're done! Someone do the egg and spoon race thingy. Maria:*starts the egg and spoon race thingy* Maria:*finishes.* Elena: Yay, we won? Yasendelia: Yes you did! Congrats. Alpha Males, someone must be taking the boot tonight. Alpha Males Vote (2) Yasendelia: Vote one person out. This will leave you with seven people remaining on your tribe. Talen: *Folds his arms contemptuously* "I'll admit that we did not perform as well as I had hoped...although, surrounded by idiots, what else was I to expect? The weak must continue to fall, and Karl is next in line. Farewell, fool." Evan:(Conf.) I vote Karl,I did something last challenge,he didn't Face: *looks at Karl and sneers* Your in trouble little dude (conf) Karl Even if I hate work YOU still need to do it * votes Karl* Luxaz: You all are loosers Yasendelia: Okay, Karl. You're out. *puts him in space pod and sends him to planet Oooohaha* Bye. Yasendelia: Okay. Alpha Males, the girls have a three person lead. Hope for the best. Day Three Yasendelia: Today's challenge will be interesting. By the way, I have a surprise planned. Stitches: A surprise? YAY! *rolls around in a tire* Stitches: Why aren't any of the girls on my team talking? WHAT'S THE SURPRISE. Courtney:YEAH Kate: *singing a sappy love song about Mech* Courtney:*covers ears*(CONF)She's gone next if she doesn't stop Kate: *glares at Courtney* What's YOUR problem. (CONF) At least I CAN sing. *winks at camera* Courtney:It's pretty annoying of you always yspping about Mech Kate: *rolls eyes* Whatever. *puts in earbuds and starts to dance* Maria:*starts listening to Maroon 5.* Courtney:*rolls eyes*(CONF)This is sooo boring(Heather:?I just ate Carl's Burger mmmm) Kate: *rolls eyes and starts playing air guitar* Courtney:*rolls eyes(XD)* Kate: *rolls eyes (XD) and starts brakedancing* Courtney:*....rolls eyes(again XD)* Kate: *rolls eyes* (again XD. Should we have something HAPPEN?) Courtney:Okay Kate I kissed MEch when he left Kate: *grabs Court and starts shaking her* HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?!?!?!??!? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! I KISSED HIM! Face: I heard Mech say he loved it better than any kiss Kate gave. And that he'll soon break up with you. SO sorry. ALl cause of Courtney to. Courtney:Look I wanted it to get out but nooo you always cause drama Kate: (CONF) *starts drawing devil ears on Courtney's picture* I CAN'T BELEIVE SHE DID THIS TO ME! *starts crying* Challenge Three Yasendelia: Your challenge is to redo an unfinished basement. Be sure to cut the insulation right to fix the wall frames and the sheetrock and the paint all are nice. No decorations, just finished the walls and ceiling. Your supplies are downstairs in our studio basement. Good luck to both teams! Stitches: Hey, I'm gonna go to college for this! This is fun. *is cutting insulation and measuring wall frames* Kate: *sniffling* I'll get paint... Maria:*hands Stiches the supplies she needs.* Kate: I found lavender and sage green. Which one? Stitches: We're the girls, our team color is lavender. The green was for the green room I think. *flashback to greenroom* Intern: This green room isn't right with white walls. Stitches: Oh crap, this won't be enough insulation. Kate: I'm not good with that kinda stuff. *starts with a white base and begins to paint* OH COME ON! *paint all over clothes* It spilled! Maria: Me neither, but I'll try. *very slowly does the insulation.* Kate: We can do this! Let's show them what we're made of! NOT LITERALLY STITCHES! Courtney:I'll get the paint! Kate: If your were LISTENING, you;d know that I already got paint. Work on moving things so I can paint. Stitches: *cuts the insulation with a putty knife* Heh heh, Courtney:Well it spilled! Kate: WE ARE FINE COURT! Just move things. It'll help. *goes back to painting* Courtney:(CONF)I'm a excellent PAINTER espeiaclyy with make up art*makes face looks like Mech and gets out* Yasendelia: OKAY! THAT'S IT! I WARNED YOU ABOUT MECH! YOU'RE OUT OF THE COMPETITON!!!!!!!!!!! Kate: *stares at her with mouth open* But that's....woah... Courtney:Okay..*washes face* Yasendelia: I'm having Luxa deal with you on how we're gonna boot you from Quandok. Courtney:*crying a little*Fine*looks at the metor* Kate: Court? Are you for real? *looks shocked and a bit sad* Courtney:*sniffs*Of all the time I had here it was pretty fun Luxa: *puts bombs under courtney* I've awlays wanted to see if this would work! * pushes down the lever and the bombs explode sending Courtney up in the air berly missing the meteoor* Ooh so close. Courtney:I have NO FEET!*goes away* Talia: Wow. Face: (conf) *laughs* Elena: WTH? Courntey Kate: *starts wistling* Back to work! *get's back to work* Talia: I used to work in construction! Long story. This should be easy! EEEEEEEE! * puts on construction clothes* Kate: WE CAN DO THIS! *begins to paint* Evan: *looks at his teams,which is just white all over*.....Screw it let's just grab buckets and throw it onto the walls Maria:*finishes the insulation.* Wow, I actually did it. Talia: *starts covering insulation in wood* Yay! Face: *slaps wood togethor puts it on the wall.* Meh *throws paint on the wall.* I'm done. Evan:*draws the entire South Park cast on the wall,near perfect* Meh Kate: *starts painting flowers on lavender wall* Face: *draws a tyranasourous eating rthe Omega Females* Perfect Evan:*has an impressed face and hands Face 15 bucks* Face: Thanks * high fives Evan* (conf) Let's face it dudes all right. Glad we're "partners" Kate: *paints Talen falling off a cliff and Kate hitting Face with her microphone* These are better than my stinking flowers! Face: *shrugs* Meh your just terrible drawing anything Kate: *pants on his face* There! Now you look better! Face: No I just smell your bad breath. Heard of Mouthwash cavegirl Kate: Uhhhh..I'm chewing gum. I brush my teeth every morning and every evening. I use mouthwash. So basicly, if you think you can hurt me your wrong. So...nice try. *pats his head* Face: Don't tuvch me. I don't wanna catch the idiot Kate: Ohhhh...you don't want to get *air quotes* "cooties?" Ok three year old, have fun on your play-date. *get's back to work* Face: You can't go away! I'm not finished weith you *throws a pencil and it hits kate in the eye* Kate: *catches it right before it hits her eye and breaks it in half* Whatever. Just go away. *starts to install lighting* Elena: I think were done... Evan: *grabs a bucket of pain and throws it on the Female's wall,making it all white* Haha! *runs back to his teams* Kate: *smiles and paints all the girls faces on the white spot* Evan: *grabs a chocolate bar and breaks it in half* Stitches: Hey! *throws a bucket of paint at Kate, soaking her in it* Kate: GAH! MY HAIR! MY CLOTHES!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! *lunges at Stitches* Maria:*finishes the house's lighting.* Stitches: *is tackled and flies into sheetrock and breaks it, including insulation* Hey! That ruined it! *punches her, but hits more sheetrock in the wall* Kate: *begins to rebuild* Maria:*eye twitches, and helps too.* Face: *draws mustaches on the girls facea8 *laughs evily* Kate: *wipes it off and finishes* Done. *goes back to painting* I finished painting! Uxa: You all are so weak. How long does it take to fix a basement! Elena: I think we are done! Stitches: Not yet! *punches Kate into wall, breaking it* *causes it to all fall down* Heh heh Yasendelia: It looks like the Omega Females lose. Time to vote someone out! Omega Females Vote (3) Yasendelia: Please vote someone out. Stitches: Although Kate should be who my vote goes to, I'm voting for Elena who doesn't do anything Lizzie: I vote Elena, Talia & have felt that's the safest decision. Maria: I vote for Tailia, at least Stiches does something. Kate: I vote for Tailia... Elena:Wow, Lizzie dont like me. I vote for Talia. Talia: *sighs* My team hates me. I 've done all the challenges. I vote Elena, she does nothing. Elena: Hold up guys. Truce, Ive done more stuff than other people such as Stephanie. We should all vote for her! Yasendelia: That brings up a good point, BUT no changing votes. Sorry, *smirks* Alona: I vote........................................ Elena Elena; But Stiches changed from Talia to me! Thats not fair! Stitches: I never voted for Talia! I swear. Kate: Maaaaaad World. Maaaaad World. Children waiten' for a day they feel good. Happy birthday. Happy birthday. '' Elena: So I'm getting voted out over Stephanie and LOL who have never done anything for the team? Kate: *shrugs* Yep. That's the case. Yasendelia: Pretty much. Elena, you have been eliminated. *blasts her off Quandok, it nearly misses the meteor* Day Four Yasendelia: 15 remain. Maria: *observes the other team.* Stitches: Heh heh heh! *throws darts at Kate's face on a dartboard* You're so - e - lim - i - nate - tud! Omg, Courtney moment. Weeee! Face: O_O You're awesome STitches. Purely Awesome *smirks evily* (conf) If she convinces that little blemish in the Mech fight away I could be victoriious if we win and STitches messes up the challenge I could be victorious and all will fall Lizzie: Stitches, Kate, Talia can you ALL come over here for a second? Stitches: I don't know, SURE! Talia: *is next to Lizzie* More alliance buddies? EEEEEEEEEEEE! *grabs Stiches and Kate by the necks and hugs them* Maria:*starts reading a book, but is also spying on Lizzie.* Lizzie: Yeah, that's pretty much it. I just didn't want to lose Talia next time. Stitches: I say "LOL" is next to go. Talia: Okay. Challenge Four Yasendelia: Today's challenge is a giant game of hide and seek. If I find you, you're out. Last person standing wins. Kate: (CONF) This should be easy. Nobody notices me anyway. Maria: *hides in a cabin's roof* Kate: *gets in a rock constume and hides* Stitches: *is hiding underwater* Heh heh Face: Meh * hides in his bunk and falls asleep* Luxa: Yas? Do my Arrows and me get to have any fun? Yasendelia: You knows it! Zombie Zeke: *is sniffing everywhere* Evan: *hides Under a rock* (conf.) Screw you people if you think I live under a rock Lizzie: *hides in a Webly costume* (CONF) What? Don't judge meh! Zombie Zeke: HERE! Intruder eh! Yasendelia: *sprays Lizzie with a water gun* Oldest trick in the book. Remember two season ago? *catches Stitches* Remember like Total Drama ago? Kate: *in rock costume* Yasendelia: *sprays everyone who didn't bother to hide* Losers, Face:(confessional) *laughs* loosers Luxa: * climbing up a tree and jumps to another* Aiy yi yi (confessional) As the warrior of this planet I'm quite the athelete Yasendelia: *is in confessional with Luxa* That's because only me, you, and Jammy, the camera guy stayed behind when everyone else fled. And then again there are the scouts. *dramatic music* Luxa: *to yas* Yes but before I wa the leader of the army then i became a warriro and important part in our ressistance then you and me fled out her with theese foolish earthlings Zombie Zeke: *points to a roof* Evan: *has dug a hole under the fake rock and breathes through limited air supply* (conf.) Thank you shovel Talia: Aww man, I'm out... Yasendelia: *sprays everyone except for Evan and Kate* Yasendelia: *finds Evan under the rock. Kate flies out of rock costume.* Hmm didn't see ya there. The Omega Females win! Aplha Males Vote (4) Yasendelia: This will be the fourth person gona from your team. Talen: "Tyrone...another worthless soul..." Yasendelia: Tyrone, you're out! Day Five Yasendelia: Today, an audience favorite is returning to the game! Wait for the challenge to find out who. Stitches: Ooh, mystery. Heh heh. Maria: Audience favorite? Well, it's obvious Mech is returning. Yasendelia: Well, way to ruin the surprise. It's Mech everyone! Somehow, he found his way back and bribed us to let him back on! Maria: Well, Kate, something you want to cheer about? Yasendelia: With Mech returning, he is immune whenever the next tribal council for the Alpha Males is. Lizzie: Mech? Really? Yasendelia: Yes, really. Mech: I bribed??? And I'm an audience favorite??? And do I WANT to be here??? Face: I thought you sufocated. Oh boo. Oh well soon you WILL be dead. (MTDM: Sorry, I completely forgot about this. D: To make it fair...) "LOL": *gets a call* Hello? Yes? ''Yes? YES! *hangs up* I've been accepted into the National Comedian Society! *runs to Earth, leaving a note saying 'I quit!'* Yasendelia: Um, that was interesting. So, let's get on with that challenge! Challenge Five Yasendelia: Today, the challenge is to design a dummy made out of pineapples and driftwood. First team to do that and throw it into Mount Plasmoid, our active volcano, wins invincibility! Go! Maria: *starts gathering driftwood* Talen: "I might as well contribute to this mind-numbingly dull challenge..." *Begins to search for pineapples* Mech: This is strangely familiar...guys...I'm not sure we should do this. Maria: *has the drift wood, and starts making the dummy* Talen: *Looks at Mech* "By some unknown force you were able to return to the game...do not expect to be so fortunate a second time..." Mech: *rolls eyes and mutters* Stupid audience favorite. Talen: *Smirks* "It is one's own fault to be popular, is it not?" Mech: I'm mean, sarcastic, and everyone hates me. Why am I audience favorite??? Talen: *Shrugs* "Not my concern." Mech: *"accidently" burns all driftwood* Whoops...my bad. *evil smile* Talen: *Smirks evilly* "I might keep you around, Mech. Just to see you suffer more..." Mech: Why would you do that? How does keeping me around benefit you? Talen: "Oh, it's not about benefit, Mech. It's about your suffering. I enjoy watching people such as yourself drown in utter despair and misery." Mech: *shudders* You're so...creepy!!! Talen: *Mockingly bows* "Why, thank you." Talen: *Smirks again* "Oh, I forgot to mention...Courtney's been killed by our resident psychopathic archer co-host. My sympathies." Mech: Killed???? What the...they wouldn't do THAT, would they? Talen: *Chuckles quietly to himself* "I believe her last words were 'I have no feet'." Maria: *glares at Mech, and runs off to find some more.* (Fanny: Talen's awesome! I love how he's telling Mech about Courtney) Stitches: *places a pineapple head on the driftwood* We need to assemble the body now! Maria:*starts building the body again* Mech: (CONF) He remembers her last words? *thinks of something to say* Stalker. Talen: "I will not dignify such an idiotic comment ''with a response." Mech: Now you're watching our confessionals? Not cool man. Talen: *Folds his arms and ignores his last comment* Maria: *finishes the dummy and runs up the mountain* Kate: MECH! *hugs him* Oops... Talen: (''Confessional) "With that sickening display of affection...I again realized why I wanted Mach gone in the first place..." Mech: Oh...Kate, are you the one that made me an audience favorite? Kate: (CONF) He's back! He's back! *screams* OMIGOSH!!!!! *singing happily* *out* Not really. But I missed you, doesn't THAT count for something? Talen: *aside* "I hope not..." Mech: *smiles* I guess it does count for something. Kate: You bet it does. I've missed you, like, more than you can imagen. You, and Maria are the only ones I can REALLY trust! Mech: Really? Me? Trust? I'm not sure you should do that... Kate: *winks* I understand. *kisses him* Evan: (conf.) Pretty boy is back, but we can easily be voted off *Out* *looks at there thing and sees it's barely done* Talia: *helps Maria carry dummy up the mountain* Maria: *halfway up the mountain* Talia: *5/8 up the mountain* Evan: Why is are dummy on the ground? *puts pineapple on it's head* Talen: (Confessional) *Grimaces* "Watching Mech and Kate...it's simply stomach-churning." Maria: *3/4's up the mountain* Stitches: Oh I'm faster than that! *starts running, trips, and dummy falls down the mountain and breaks* Oops. Maria: *thinks of pushing Stiches off the mountain.* Nah. *Starts running down the mountain* Face: *hurls* Mech Kate. NO ONE WANTS TO SEEE YOU TWO IN LOVE. It's inhumane. Kiss this kiss that. Sheesh it's like watching two french people. Luxa; Juicy Kate: See that Face? It's why NO ONE LIKES YOU! Yasendelia: Better than you. Since the girl's dummy is destroyed, they lose. And just when I was looking forward to a great ceremony throwing of the dummy! Face: EVeryone lovs me honey ;) Omega Females Vote (5) Yasendelia: Time to vote! Stitches: Truthfully, it's down to Kate and Lizzie and since Lizzie has better chances of winning, it's got to be her. Sorry. Talen: (Confessional) "Another win simply from standing idly around and doing nothing..." Maria: Stiches, she cost us two challenges. Face:(COnf) How easy is that.Mech was off frenching STitches was being idotic and of course the only one workingw was Maria. Kate: It's hard! I like Stitches so she'll stay. Court's gone so that won't help. Lizzie? Yea...Lizzie. Mech: *sneaks into ceremony* (COnF) The only reason I'm doing this is out of curiosity and that's it. Got it? Kate: *bites lip* If I go I just want a good bye from Mech. Evan: (Conf.) Mech needs to go, PERIOD, I hate him and his little girlfriends to! Talia: Stitches caused us to lose the challenge. :( Mech: (CONF) *rolls eyes* Why does everyone think I'm some lovebird? I'm...not... Kate: *sings Hit Me With Your Best Shot* Fire aw-a-ay. Lizzie: I thought Kate & Stitches were in my alliance! I vote Stitches! :( Alona: Lizzie... Yasendelia: Although, it's a tie and we should be having Lizzie and Stitches compete in a knockout round, we won't! Today, since "LOL" quit, no one will be leaving. So, consider this to be luck for you two. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Day Six Yasendelia: Today is a reward challenge. Kate: And the reward is? Yasendelia: A secret. Stitches: (CONF) Now it's war for them to try and vote me out. Next, it's Maria going down. Kate: I HATE secrets. Mech: Secrets are great...but saying there's a secret is annoying. Kate: Agreed! I mean it's like, "Guess what?" "What?" "Guess!" "I DON'T WANT TO GUESS! JUST TELL ME!!" Mech: Or when they say, "I've got a secret." "What is it?" "Nah...not telling." Kate: Or! "Guess what ____ said about you?!?" "What?" "It was really bad!" "WHAT?!?!" "Nah..." Talia: (CONF) Our team is falling apart :( Mech: Yea...secrets/rumors suck. Kate: *looks sad* You don't have to tell me... Mech: Sad? Really? Kate: There was a rumor that I was MARRIED TO JUSTIN BEIBER! Mech: What the...? I HATE Justin Beiber. Honestly, least favorite "thing" ever!!! I feel REALLY bad. Kate: Yeah, well I ditched that rumor! But I feel bed for Taylor Swift. *chuckles* Talen: (Confessional) "Oh, how I'm looking forward to the day these pitiful opponents of mine leave my sight forever..." Mech: I honestly don't really care bout Taylor Swift...but I guess I feel sorry. Talen: (Confessional) "And that joyous day could not come soon enough..." Mech: (CONF) Why would I be brought back if I'm probably going to leave first again? *hopes for team swap* Talen: *Looks at Stephenie for a moment, and then casually dismisses her to be of no threat* Nolan:*quits* Mech: Yes!!! Maybe I'm not cursed! I mean...sorry Nol. (DJ reference?) Talen: "Finally, the specter leaves..." Kate: Ohhhhhh ohhhhhh, New York. '' Talen: "''Please tell me the reward is some form of ear plugs..." Kate: *toses Talen earplugs* Here! Enjoy, Talen. (CONF) I see SOME form of good in him! Talen: *Nods to Kate* (Confessional) "Now I can just watch on in silence, if ever the sounds of my competition becomes too much to bear." *Puts earplugs in* "Like now, for instance." Evan: *throws Nolan off into a meteor and it breaks when it hits* Woah, direct shot Mech: Can I get a pair of those noise-canceling headphones that Talen has? Challenge Six Yasendelia: Due to Nolan quitting, today will be a reward challenge! The reward will be a surprise at the end, and this is your challenge. Your team must is competiting in Hole in the Wall! Each contestant must jump through the hole in the wall to stay in the game. If you do not make it through the hole in the wall, you're eliminated from the challenge. Last win standing wins reward for their team and a special reward for themselves. Get in position! Stitches: *is getting in position* Let's do this guys! Talen: *Gets in a relaxed, but confident position* Mech: Is this that new CN show? Yasendelia: Yes. Show us, the Hole in the Wall! *wall moves forward, everyone must be in a square position* Talen: *Changes to a square position after surveying the hole's shape for a brief moment* Stitches: *jumps through, making it* Yes! Evan: *sits down and goes through square easily* Easy Lizzie: *runs and jumps to the wall barely making it* And that's the Lizzeth way! Talia: *changes into a small circle which fits through the hole* Yes! Mech: *bends in a square* Hey...can we have a team meeting? Talen: *Raises an eyebrow* "Not the time..." Mech: I just wanna tell you guys something. *rolls eyes* Wall: *knocks everyone into the water except Stitches, Talen, Mech, Talia, Lizzie, and Evan. Yasendelia: You six have made it to Round Two! Congrats! Face:*in a box* CRAMP! (I had edit xocnflicts Fanny wait a minute) Talia: :D EEEEEE! Round 2! Yasendelia: Okay Face had a weird encounter with something called and Edit Conflict, that must be frightening! So he makes it too! Mech: An edit conflict??? That sounds horrible!!! Face: YEs Mechy Yasendelia: Ready position! Stitches: *is ready* Face:*yawning* whateveer Talen: *Rolls his eyes, but still tenses* Mech: Just to let you guys know...I'm manipulating the other tribe...Kate is weakening them...because of me. >:) Talia: *gets ready* Let's do this! Yasendelia: Let's see the hole in the wall! *walls appears and has different face outlines* Get in line to match your face! Stitches: *runs so she can hop through her face, which she does* Talen: "Humph. Mere child's play..." *Calmly steps over his face outline, clearing the round* Talia: *gets hit by an awesome face, and falls off platform* Ow... Mech: *passes through* Kate: You can to it girls!! GO STITCHES! WOO! Wall: *knocks Evan, Face, and Lizzie off* Yasendelia: Three left! Get in ready position! Kate: STICHES! WOO! You think I'm pretty without any make-up on...''Wait, what? Oh yeah...STITCHES!! WOO! Evan: *looks at giant wall, but it's like something even he can't fit through* O_O I'm happy now,, Talen: *Folds his arms confidently* "''Bring...it...on." Kate: *winks at camera* HEY TALEN! *waves* HOW GOES IT! *laughs cutely* Yasendelia: Let's see the whole in the wall! *wall comes and it's a human pyramid form* Stitches: Me on top! Yay! Talen: *Raises an eyebrow at Kate, and then gets into position for one of the bottom figures* (Confessional) "I can clearly see what Kate is attempting to do. It's a shame she doesn't realize that flirting will have no effect on me. I, who knows that humanity is merely a disease destined to fall into ruin..." Evan: *crosses arms and thumbs up at Talen* (conf.) I have no attraction for girls, or basically people at all, only people who belief that humans are worthless in this world, or are just plain evil are basically my adversaries, the others can go to buggery for all I care Mech: *laughs and gives thumbs up to Talen* (CONF) If Kate flirts with Talen, that would be HILARIOUS. And it'll help me in the game. >:) Kate: WOO! LET'S GO STITCHES, LET'S GO! *claps* *thumbs ups Mech* (CONF) Me and Talen?? *laughs* Distraction. When he sees that I'm being nice he will get destacted. Perfect, no? Mech: *in CONF* What??? So you're flirting with my team to get them distracted? THAT'S IT!!!! *slams door in her face* Talia: Go Stitches, go! *claps hands* beat those two hunks of men *winks* (CONF) *shrugs* Face:Sexist pig *throws can at Talai knocking her out* Face:Thats it! * Throws a can at stitches cause her to get hit so hard her arms and lags are stickig every which way* Mech: *looks* Am I the only guy left??? Stitches: *falls off because of Face* Jerk! I'm gonna kill you! Yasendelia: The Alpha Males win! Your reward is....PEZ Despensers! Mech: Sugar? That's it? *sees multiple members of his team about to go crazy* Talia: (CONF) *has an ice pack on her head* The one time I try to be nce to the guys, Face comes along and throws a can at my face... :( Day Seven Yasendelia: Hopefully, no one quits today. :) Maria: Actually, I'd like it if everyone else did quit. Are we going to start the challenge or what? Mech: Maria, if you lose the challenge, vote out *whispers* Lizzie: Mech, your just trying to help her out so you won't be vulnerable at merge. Kate: (CONF) I have this weird feeling that Mechs mad at me....*sighs* Don't tell me hes going to brake my heart.....again. Maria: It's been so quiet lately... Almost too quiet... Kate: I'm just glad that Mech-y's back! Mech: (CONF) And this place is as quiet as always. Stupid fan favorite... Kate: *to Mech* Sup, Mech-alious. Mech: Oh, hey Kate. Where'd Court go? Kate: She got eliminated. Uhhhhh....are we.... Mech: Doing the challenge? I dont think so... Kate: NO! I mean me and you. Challenge Seven Yasendelia: This will be interesting. The winners of this challenge will get to choose three people from the other team that can't be voted out later. Your challenge is to hang onto your pole the longest without letting your feet touch the ground. Occasionally, there are places for your feet to stand, but you'll probably get sweaty and fall down. Get on those poles! This is a big one! Maria: *jumps onto the pole* Mech: *covers himself in sticky glue and jumps on the pole* Lizzie: *jumps on pole and tries to stay steady* Yasendelia: Automatic out, Mech. Cheating. *disqualifies him* Lizzie: *still hanging on* This game just got a whole lot easier! :P Mech: Whatever. *rolls eyes and sits down* Kate: *jumps up and hold on* To bad! Sup, Mech? Lizzie: *hanging on* Since I can't go to the confessional I'll say my thoughts out loud. And they are all yelling I'm tried of Mech and Kate's stupid relationship! Kate: *hanging* You're SO lucky, I am hanging on. Or else you'd be DEAD! Lizzie: Dead? You couldn't put up a good fight! Kate: FINE! Just SHUT! We need to work together, we are the same team! We should be FRIENDS! Untill the merge.... Stitches: FRIENDSHIP! *jumps to hug Lizzie but knocks her, Kate, and Lizzie over* Dang Lizzie: Kate are you thinking what I'm thinking because I'm thinking we should show Stitches a new friend. (XD) Stitches: NOT THE GUMMY BEAR! Maria: I'm the only one left on our team already? Seriously? Yasendelia: Yup. Since you don't stand a chance against four guys, the guys win! Kate: (CONF) Stitches. Is. GONE! Maria: What four guys, Mech was the only one who got on and he's been eliminated automatically. So, shouldn't the females win? Yasendelia: No, cuz I said so. Kate: But that's unfair! Yasendelia: Your face is unfair. Guys, please pick three choices and make them people who actually particpate. Kate: SO the GUYS are choseing who gets immunity? Yasendelia: Um, yeah. That's how it works. Lizzie: Wow! Kate: (CONF) Awsome! Because: 1) Mech and I are dating. 2) Maria, Stitiches, and I were the only ones participating. And 3) Mech and I are DATING. Mech: Uh, I'm confused. What are we supossed to do again? Kate: Pick three girls to have immunity. Mech: Alona, Stephenie, and Talia. *sees glares* What? I like disobeying the host! Kate: Three people that PARTICIPATED! Three girls that....*balls fist* I thought we were... Lizzie: I'm with Kate! Mech: Fine. *rolls eyes* Uh...Lizzie, Maria, and what's her face over there. *points at Kate* Kate: *looks extreamly pissed off* Remember when I said it's good to have you back. Well, it's not. Lizzie: Yayz! I was being targeted anyways but now Yasandelia will be like nope first choice is the first choice. Mech: I gave you immunity, didn't I? Kate: I thought we were... Maria: Thank you Mech. Stitches: Before ya'll decide to vote me off, let's hear from um Talen? Talen: *Shakes his head, but points in Stitches' general direction* "Fine. Stitches gets my vote, for no particular reason other than she'll probably lose the next challenge for her team." *Walks away* Stitches: Yay! Heh heh Face:Woah woah waoh. WHy's little miss pansie get immunity? She's the most likely to kill us all. With he rnon stop talking and her little singing everytime she feels sad *makes a puking motion* WHy will we keep this retched beast *points to Kate* when we can haver a crazy lunatic that I don't know. DOESN'T SING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yasendelia: Lizzie, Kate, Maria, and Stitches have immunity. Kate: *lip quivers* I...I'm....*softly* Sorry. *runs away, crying* Mech: (CONF) Everything I do has to he strategical. I can't leave first again can I? Omega Females Vote (7) Yasendelia: Alona, Talia, and Stephenie are the options. Stitches: Stephenie, who's said like one thing and hasn't voted. Maria: Stephenie Lizzie: Stephenie Kate: *wipes away tears and softly says: Stephenie, then runs away, crying* Yasendelia: Stephenie has been eliminated. Day Eight Yasendelia: Welcome, final twelve. Today, one person from each team will be leaving the competition so we have the final ten and the merge tomorrow. (MTDM: I've been following along...and Jacob hasn't said anything. :|) Kate: *in room, on bed, crying histericly* Kate: *crying* Lizzie: Kate, I'm sorry about eveything that has happened. Kate: *wiping away tears* But the thing that *sniff* stings most is....Face is RIGHT! *bursts into tears again* Mech: (CONF) I guess I should help out...if I want them to win >:) Lizzie: Don't sweat it girl. Face is like crap nothing you ever want to smell or eat so don't listen to him. Kate: Thanks Lizzie. You and Maria have been the nicest people here. Face is going DOWN! Kate: I'm going to teach Face a LESSON! *stomps out of room, but runs into Mech* Hey. Mech: Oh...uh...hey, Kate is it? Lizzie: Oh sut up Mech and get away from Kate before you break a broken heart even more! Kate: I got this Lizzie. Mech, you KNOW who I am, and I KNOW who you are, a little TOO well. And I am NOT in the mood so just SHUT UP! I'm about to go beat up Face so if you DON'T mind...*pushes past him and walks away* Lizzie: *pushes Mech in lake* Kate: (CONF) I have been toyed with, got my HAIR ruined thanks to Stitches, and I'm going to beat up Face. NO MORE MISS. NICE GAL! Mech: Someone is cranky today. *rolls eyes* Kate: *turns around, looking evil, and mad* CRANKY? I'M F'EN FURIOUS! You have toyed with my heart, BROKE it ALL IN EIGHT DAYS! And I am going to go beat the crap outta Face...or YOU! SO DON'T MESS WITH ME! Mech: I was going to forgive you for...*coughs*constantflirting *coughs* but now, forget it. *leaves* Kate: *relizes what he said* Mech...do you beleive that I am FLIRTING WITH THEM!?! *turns Mech around and kisses him* You're the only guy for me... Mech: (CONF) Must...keep...strategy...going... I can't get anyone mad, so I guess I have to play along... Kate: Do you forgive me? (CONF) Ok...I still like him. SO WHAT?!?! WHY DO YOU HAVE DO JUDGE! *punches camera, braking it* Mech: Can we just vote to get the "quiet" ones out? Kate: *looks hurt* Ok...whatever. (CONF) I knew.....*sniff* That he....didn't *sniff*......care. Challenge Eight Yasendelia: Today's challenge is for individual immunity. Today's challenge is to win a game of Tic-Tac Toe. I will have the scoreboard up later. I will pick people from each team to go against eachother and then the person with the most wins, wins immunity for themselves. Kate: Tic-Tac-Toe? Whatever... Lizzie: Isn't that game for people who are bored and don't have a life? Mech: *rolls eyes* Can we have a real challenge? Yasendelia: The board is up. I will call names off. You will click on the image and insert it into Paint, paint it, save it as Tictactoe.png, and upload it again. The winner will be up for grabs in immunity choosing by me. Yasendelia: Up first is Mech and Jacob. Mech can make the first move. Yasendelia: Since Jacob isn't doing anything, Mech wins the first round! Up next, Face and Jake! Board is cleared! Face:Out of my way Tic Tac H* *pushes Kate to the grond* I get X! (CONF) Face:I sould feel bad for hurting Kate. But since I'm a bad person I'm gonna let it slide. Heh Heh. Sweethearts it's called reallitty not fantasy. No ones gonna show up and give you a bouquet of roses. Exspecially not me. You got that. TOnight someone will leave. AND it won't be me! Kate: *gets up and punches Face and curses* Lizzie: *rolls eyes* Can I go next to get it over with? Yasendelia: It was Face and Jake, but whatever. Last round = Talen and Evan. Next is the girl's turn. Face:Get out of my way pansie * grabs Kate byu her neck and locks her in the confessional and moviees it far far away from the challenge area* Have a good time Katiekins * laughs evilly and goes back to chalenge area. Mech: Ooh...evilness. I like it. Kate: (CONF) I must admit, Face is good...to good. But NO MORE MISS NICE GAL! *punches CONF, leaving a dunt* Now only...*contuines punching* Face:WHy do you even date that imbusele Mech: *laughs* What? I'm just loving the pure evilness. >:) Kate: *gets out of confessional, goes over, beats up Face untill he bleeds, throws him to the ground* I AM SICK AND TIRED OFF YOU! NO ONE LIKES YOU EXCEPT YOUR BOYFRIEND, MECH! *walks away* Lizzie: You are taking it too far Kate! Kate: *looks...evil* I really don't care, Lizzie. Lizzie: Kate, if we are going to be friends, I really don't want you to be violent. I mean that's not what anyone wants in a friend. Mech: Maybe the relationship should end...before you kill me... *runs away* Face:Hey Kate? WHy you makuing fun of your booyfriend. IK why since the little princess is not getting her way well geuss what. NO ONE LIKES YOU! YOU OBSESSIVE FLIRT AND TONIGHT YOU WILL LEAVE.And one more thing. Niether does Mech. He broke up with you. Gte over it. *grins and limps into woods.* Yasendelia: I'm just skipping to Face and Mech's Faceoff to see who wins immunity. Guys? Mech: *whispers* Let's tie so we both get immunity Face:Sure. Talia: Uhh... okay... (CONF) None of the guys here are nice, they're all pure evil! :( Mech: *whispering* "Faint" on three. One...two... Face:*falls asleep and so does Mech* Mech: *sleeping* Yasendelia: Okay, since you guys are refusing, Mech wins for actually putting something on the board. Up next, Kate and Alona. Kate, go first. Yasendelia: I flipped a coin and Alona won since no one edited. Up next, Stitches and Lizzie. Stitches first. Yasendelia: Stitches win for being the only one to place something on the board. Lastly, Talia and Maria. Yasendelia: Since people are practically half dead, Stitches and Alona will fight for the immunity. Stitches has already gone, so it's Alona's turn. Yasendelia: I guess Stitches wins immunity. Mech and Stitches can't be voted for. Alpha Males Vote (8) Yasendelia: Mech cannot be voted for. Anyone else is fair game. Mech: *votes Jacob* Sorry, but you dont do much. Yasendelia: Jacob, the tribe has spoken. *escape pod flies and crashes into a moon on the planet Kepler* Omega Females Vote (8) Yasendelia: Stitches cannot be voted for. Anyone else is fair game. Stitches: Strategistically thinking, Lizzie is now allied with Kate. Kate being the enemy, it's better to leave her without an alliance, so my best bet is Lizzie. Lizzie: Alona is passing through the game without saying a single word pretty much. She doesn't ever compete in challenges and is always helping our team lose. *votes Alona* Kate: *votes Alona* Maria: I vote for Alona. *does so* Alona: I vote myself... i agree i havn't been helping much (Tcf09: XD forgot i was in this... to much school) Yasendelia: Alona, hasta la vista, or as we say on Quandok: Flurpin da hessenhefur! *escape pod flies into a blackhole* Crap, I don't need to get sued this early in the game. Day Nine Yasendelia: Ah, merge day. Today, you will each submit a new merge tribe name. Then we will vote on the best suggestion and that person wins immunity. Submit options! Talia: How about the Alpha Omegas? Lizzie: The Amazing Omegas?﻿ Mech: How's about the Alpha Yasendelias? Yasendelia: Flatterly is not the way to impress a girl. Stitches: The Awesometacular Evil Kung-fu Fighting Chicken Guards Tribe! Mech: Fine...the new tribe name is... "The Tribe" Talia: I have another one, the "Awesome Ninjas" Tribe Name Voting Yasendelia: Okay, you can vote for the best tribe name out there. You can't vote for your own. The options are...: *The Amazing Omegas *The Tribe *The Awesome Ninjas *The Alpha Omegas *The Awesometacular Evil Kung-Fu Fighting Chicken Guards Stitches: Since I can't vote for mine, I'd have to go for "The Alpha Omegas". Mech: I have to say....whatever the last one was. Kate: I vote for the Awesome Ninjas. Yasendelia: Anyone else? Lizzie: I have to say, besides mine, The Alpha Omega's. Yasendelia: The Alpha Omegas it is. Talia has immunity! Alpha Omega Vote (9) Yasendelia: Talia has immunity, anyone else is safe. Stitches: I think the girls should stick together and vote out Jake. Maria: I agree, I vote Jake. Mech: Meh, I'll vote Jake. Kate: I must admit, that IS a good idea Stitches. I vote Jake. Yasendelia: One more vote makes it permanent. Talia: I'll do it, I vote Jake! Yasendelia: With five votes, Jake's gone. *escape pod hits Mary Poppins who's just randomly floating in space* Day Ten Yasendelia: Final nine. This competition is narrowing down. ﻿ ﻿Maria: Honestly, I'm surprised I made it this far. Mech: FInal nine...that's ok... Stitches: 9 IS MY UNLUCKY NUMBER Face: No one really cares sweetheart. Luxa:You all survived un believable *laughs* Talia: (CONF) Yeah, there's basically no cute guys left. :| Challenge Ten Yasendelia: It's Japanese Day! It will be an allout Japanese game show. We have four rounds planned. Each of these categories: Sushi, Cats, Traditional Clothing, Translations. You will be given a task to do each round. Last person to complete all four tasks wins. It's time for round one! First six people to finish this plate of sushi move onto the Cat round! Eat! Stitches: Yum, sushi! Face: * messes around with copsticks one flies out of his grasp and hits Kate in the eye* oops *shifty eyes then shoves a piece of sushie into his mouth* Can I have some fcause ;D Stitches: *finishes all the fifteen pieces of sushi* Yasendelia: fcause? Mech: Ooh, sushi. *Eats them* Yasendelia: Stitches is the first one done! Lizzie: Sushi? *eats ten pieces of sushi* More? :( Maria: Sushi? Meh. *eats 9 pieces of it* Yasendelia: I'm gonna say that Maria, Lizzie, Mech, and Face move onto the next round. One more person. Talia: *eats eight pieces of sushi* Gotta love the Japanese! (CONF) *bows* Yasendelia: Talia moves on. Now, for the cat round. You must install a cat door and push three cats through the doors. First four to do so, go to the Traditional Clothing round. Stitches: *tries making cat door, falls apart; cat attacks her* AAAHH Maria: *gets out a saw, and starts cutting out a square in the door.* Mech: *installs cat door* Talia: *starts building cat door* Stitches: *finally gets cat door built* Okay, kitty. *shoves the cat through the door* 1! 1 Cat! *gets puked on* Stupid Mad reference... D: Mech: *Finally pushes cats through* Talia: *finally finishes door and puts it on* Yay! Lizzie: *installs car door and looks for kittens but can't find them* Fiddlesticks! Talia: *pushes her three cats through* Yes! Come on Lizzie, you can do it! Face: *puts in a plywood door and makes a small little square hole in it* Now where are those little furry demons? Cat:*o face's hea dnad claws at him* Face:AAAAAAAAH * othe r cats jump on him* No No not there *SCREAMS IN AGONY* Yasendelia: Ow, that gotta hurt. Talia and Mech move onto Round Three! Stitches: *chucks another cat through the door* Cat: *is falling off a six-story building* Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeor. Stitches: One more, now where's that cat? Cat 3: *is sitting on Stitches's head* Face:*slimbs in the cat door with cats clawing at him* I'm done now get them off please NO NOT THERE Cats:Meow Cat 3: *jumps out door, randomly* Face: :@ *GRabs Cat bye neck* GO IN * throws Cat in door and nails it shut.* Yasendelia: Face and Stitches go to the next round. Traditional Clothing! You have 10 minutes to design your own Japanese man or woman outfit for the runway. Best two scores get to go onto the last round. Go! Timer: 9 minutes Stitches: *is sewing rapidly* Face:*Makes Tie DIe suit with tons of colors, a black jacket with a red dragon, and black pants. ALso a Red banddanna* Nice Stitches (CONF) ONE OF MY MANY TALENTS IS TALKING QUIETLY. Timer: 7 minutes Timer: 4 minutes Stitches: *puts on hat* Sushi hat! *is almost in full outfit, which is a pale orange and coal orange* *holds a fan and stuffed fat cat* Arigato! *bows* Timer: 1 minute. Stitches: AAAHHH *is putting on white face make-up* Timer: DING! Yasendelia: Face and Stitches move on for being the only people to get dressed. Lasly, translations! You must translate the song The Greatest ~ Everday from Japanese into English! Stitches: We fight, make up, and then we fight again There are a lot of things I want to say to you But foremost... "Thanks for being here for me!" Companions in this journey, compassion in the world I pretend to understand those things, but The truth is... "I'm happy you're here for me!" Nice Partner! Nice Rival! I'll push you forward I'll pull you back The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it Hey Hey Hey! If it all goes well, let's high five! Hey Hey Hey! If we're feeling down, we'll come right back! As long as we are together I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO! Hey Hey Hey! It all went well, so let's high five! Hey Hey Hey! Shake hands with our opponent in battle As long as we're together We can go even further than before! GO GO GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!??? Yasendelia: Correct, Stitches has immunity! Stitches: Thank you Google Translate! Alpha Omegas Vote (10) Yasendelia: Stitches has immunity. Stitches: I'm still sticking with the girls, and I'm between Face and Evan. *flips a coin* Evan, sorry. Lizzie: I vote Evan, he needs to go. Talia: I'm going to say... Evan. Mech: Evan. Yasendelia: One more vote makes it official. Maria: Evan. Yasendelia: Evan, the tribe has spoken. *blasts him off* *escape pod flies into a time warp, taking him to he 1800s BC in Egypt where he's forced to be a slave* Oh well. Day Eleven Yasendelia: Final eight, you should all be excited. Luxa:SOmething bad is happening Yas (CONF) There's been scout activity lately the camps in danger. Yet knowing that I was a top warrior we wills ruvive until then. Face:I have to go (CONF) I have no comment on my aactions lately Mech: (CONF) Final eight? Duh. Stitches: I can't believe I made the final eight, and now, I'm going all the way! Challenge Eleven Yasendelia: Today's challenge is a special one. Due, to the scouts somehow stealing all our materials for our big ol bombfight, it's classic vaccumming fun. You have one room to vaccumm assigned to you in the clubhouse and the first person done vaccumming up all the crap me and Yas messed up wins immunity. I hate it when people steal your bombs. Stitches: What's a scout? Yasendelia: Go! Face:I hate my life Maria: *starts vaccuming her room* Stitches: *turns on reverse and is dirtying the room* Heh heh heh Kate: *starts vaccuminf* Stitches: *is spraying the room with black dirt* Heh heh heh heh heh heh Yasendelia: Is anyone going to actually vaccumm? You all look like lumps on a log. Mech: *vacuuming the room quickly* Mech: Final touches and.... *finishes* (I'm not godplaying if the host lets me :P) Yasendelia: *inspect Mech's room* I say it's good. Mech wins immunity! Alpha Omegas Vote (11) Yasendelia: Everyone except Mech is fair game. Stitches: I think it's fair to say that Maria should go, because I have a feeling she'll win if we don't stop her. Maria: Meh, Stitches scares me. (That was breaking the wikia rules, Fanny, this camp is rigged and you know it, which is why I'm voting you out, then you won't feel the need to rig it anymore. :/) Mech: *votes Stitches* Face: *votes Maria* (got permission) Yasendelia: Stitches, Maria. You both are tied with votes. Meaning, it's a double elimination! *blasts Maria off Quandok, and the engines fail and she plummets to her death* Stitches: Well, sayanara guys! *gets in escape pod* *lands on an alien planet where's she's taken prisoner* Crap. Yasendelia: Final six. Rock on. Contestants: *all leave* Yasendelia: Oh, boy. I hope I don't get another lawsuit from the competitors. ???:*In high pitched voice* COme with me yassss your in for the time of you life or wait was it the end *giggeles* *puts yas in a sack and sings adam lambert while leaving* Yasendelia: EHHHHHHHHHH! Day Twelve Luxa:All contestants come here now! Yas has been kidnapped! Kate: OMG! Luxa, that's awful! What can we do!?!? Luxa:All will be explaine din today;'s challenge Lizzie: (CONF) I can't believe I slept through yesterday! I feel so ashamed of myself and I'm shocked I'm still in the game! Kate: *quietly sings "Mean" about Face, while drawing a battle plan for beating Yas's captor* Talia: Can't wait for the challenge! (CONF) Wow, yesterday kind of went by pretty quick... Luxa:Guys, we need to find Yas. We're breaking in to save her. Kate: Do you know anything about the captor? Luxa: *is on a laptop* Well, by checking the security cameras, he captured her in a burlap bag. So, it's a dude. We'll probably find out more info later. Hey, where's "Face"? Kate: *face brightens* I think I know who the captor is. Hmm..*takes laptop, freezes video, and zooms in on the person* Luxa: That person has a mustache. That's not "Face". Maybe "Face" got captured too! Off camera! Kate: OR it could be a fake mustache, "Face" IS crafty after all. I'm suprised I didn't get kidnapped! Luxa: *zooms in more* That's a tie. And blue eyes! "Face" would never wear a tie if his life depended on it and he has black eyes. I win! Kate: Fine, fine...wait, what do you mean "I WIN?" Luxa: That I won the arguement. Kate: Ok! Fine, fine....Hmmm....*rotates the screan so they can see the face* Woah that isn't...... Luxa: No of course it isn't. He's wearing a ski mask. Kate: But the structure of his face....it reminds me of someone. Luxa: Who, your mom? Let's just begin the challenge now. The challenge is to get Yas back before she's killed forever and find the culprit and maybe "Face" too while we're at it. Challenge Twelve Luxa: Has anyone seen anything mysterious? Like a guy running with something in a burlap sack? Scout 1: Yeah, they ran into the jailhouse. Luxa: Thanks, I don’t know much about this place. Can you tag along with us? Scout 1: Whatever, this way. *leads the group into a direction to the jailhouse* Luxa: Why’d he take her? Scout 1: Said she was the reason this big ol’ meteor’s comin to hit us. Kate: *fallows them without them noticing* Luxa: Who was this exactly? I’m just wondering because we’re missin a contestant. Scout 1: That’s Agent 235, Jemmy but around here we call him “Face” cuz he hates his name. Luxa: “FACE”! Scout 1: Yeah, his name’s Face and I’m Elenaz. Luxa: *mumbles* There’s goes his shot at the million. Is there any way we can save her? Elenaz: Um, I guess I could let her go. I mean unless she’s the reason that meteor’s coming to kill us, but we know that can’t be true right? The culprit wouldda fled Quandok by now, right? Luxa: Right, Luxa: (CONF) Crap! What if Yas's secret was let out? Then we'd all be doomed! Kate: *gasps loudly, and relizes she blew her cover* Crap... Elenaz: She’s the reason, isn't she? Luxa: Maybe, *holds out hands, to get handcuffed* *shifty eyes* But you ain’t getting me without a fight. Elenaz: Me? Arrest you? I honestly hate this whole idea. My family’s already off the planet but they forced me and a few of my friends work here. If it’s me you want to help ya, it’s me you get. Luxa: Thanks, I appreciate it. Come on guys, by the way. Since we’re down by a player, would ya like to join a competition for a million bucks? We’re already at the final five with “Face” gone. Elenaz: Sure, I don’t mind a free million. Talen: I do, I don’t need any more competition. And I don’t completely trust Elenaz, if that is your real name. Luxa: She’s all we got, and it’s the least we can do. Now, show us the way! Kate: *comes out from her cover* Wait, wait, wait, wait...wait. There is a METOR! AND IT'S COMING TOWERED US! And why ''weren't we told this??? Elenaz: (( And SO I return.... Ok not really, Fanny asked, and I couldn't say no, with Elenaz being in Never Again, and some things I wanted to squeeze out of her from the IRC, but never had the chance too xD So Here we go :o)) Pick up the pace.... We don't want to be late, now do we? * Winks and starts jogging* Luxa: *is running after Elenaz* Kate: *runs after Luxa* Elenaz: *To Self "Now Where was I going again"* Guard: Hold up, I'm gonna need to see some ID Kate: *points to herself* Are you talking to me? Elenaz: Is that what this sill 'ol' thing is? Guard: Fine Ms. Elenaz, you can pass. But what are the rest for? Luxa: *quickly* We're prisoners! We were caught. Kate: Yes! We are. Guard: Go on and pass then. Kate: *nods head and goes in* Talia: *looks nervous as she walks in* Talen: *Smirks victoriously as he saunters in* "One step closer to what is rightfully mine..." Talia: *rolls her eyes* (CONF) Maybe I just could win this thing... Mech: Ok...so what's the challenge? Luxa: That whoever finds Mech and Yas first wins immunity. Mech: *finds himself* I'm half way done. (:P) Luxa: >_> I meant "Face". Then, you win immunity along with Elenaz for tomorrow. Because "Face" will be eliminated once I find him. Lizzie: What kind of name is Face? Luxa: I don't know. Elenaz: Here's cell 245, where she was prisoned. *unlocks door* Luxa: Thanks! *enters to find an empty cell* Wait, there's no one here. Elenaz: Then there must be a mistake. "Face": You made the mistake of joining forces with them, Elenaz. *locks the cell with them in it* Luxa: NO! Face:Hello! You really thought I'd fall for this. I've known thta Elanz would betray the scouts at the start! I also knew you'd eventually fin dout it was me. I took away the cell where Yas Was stored and gave her to command scedule my audition was a fraud I've been stuck on theis filthy planet for years and when it gets crashed then I'll escap therough the emergency pod! You always treated me like I was just an annoying twit I've kept secrets for a long time and tonight the firt of my plan will begin. GETTING RID OF YOU! Luxa:Why hadn't we seen this coming. Face:DOn't worry I'll save some of you and evan never really died he simply fell onto the lower moon of the planet and is surviving with the hasians. Luxa:How do you know this stuff? Face:I know a lot a lot you never regarded and now I shall apreciate the flameron hounds ripping you apart. Luxa:This is impossible! Face:The nightmare's just begun * *throws flame on the ground and walks out of the cell area* Have fun you all don't scream in agony too much that'll disrput the hounds appitite. Talia: So what do we do now? Luxa:I geuss there's nothing we can do. Day Thirteen ﻿Scout 2:*walks to the cell door* Prisoner 235 your food is *looks up* WHat the! This isn't right? Luxa:Who are you? Scout 2:Names ritchie I was sent here from a faulty space ship years ago. Yasendelia: *wakes up in a random room* Now where the heck am I? Kate: *stands up, walks to the door, and picks the lock* Let's go! *runs in the wrong direction of were Yas is* Luxa: Good job! *the entire gang is heading in wrong direction* Lizzie: *follows Kate* Talen: *Slips away without anyone noticing* "I believe it's time for me to meet Face once more..." Yasendelia: It was really stupid of them to put me in here we an open window. *is staring out window, which is 13 stories don* Oh crap. *swings out of tower and grips onto ivy* Talia: Why don't we split into two teams, me, Lizzie, Ritchie and Elenaz, and the rest of you? Wait, where's Talen? (CONF) I have like spider senses for anyone whose name is Talon. Its a twin bond thing, but it kind of works with anyone named Talen, too. *shrugs* Luxa: Okay, that works. We'll split into the teams. Come on Kate and Mech! Luxa: (CONF) Oh god, Kate and Mech. KILL ME Lizzie: *hugs Talia* Thanks for making teams! This is creepy. Kate: Teams? I'm not so sure. Just another mindless way to trust people. I don't think so. Talia: Alright, lets head this way *points to the right direction of Yas is* Yasendelia: *is climbing down, slips, and falls down ivy* *grips onto ivy quick* Oh god, that was close. *is referencing the aligator lava moat below her. Quandokian Magmagators. That could've ended badly. Luxa: *is running down a long corridor* *they hit a dead end* Crap! Talia: *reaches a pair of huge doors* That must be the exit! But, we have to find the others first! *heads off back to the other group* Lizzie: Talia, heads up! *an anvil falls from the ground* Don't go back now before we die! Luxa: *they are running the opposite way, when a guard pops out of a wall, holding an ax* Oh god! Guard: AAAAHHH! *slams down ax, it breaks in half* Yasendelia: *is clutching onto the ivy and sliding down* *hits the ground* Woo! That was close! Now, to find the way back to the show! Mech: *riding a sled* There you are, loser. *drags Yasendelia back to the show* Yasendelia: Mech, someone finally found me! Luxa: Guys, I got the signal! Mech has Yas! Talen: Finally. *they all run out of the castle* Face: Not so fast, you. Luxa: Huh? Face: *shoots Luxa with a sleep dart and drags her away* Yasendelia: *sets the prison on fire* Heh heh. Kate: Luxa's in there! Yasendelia:Oh crap. Face: *is riding away in a hot air balloon with Luxa passed leaning against the side* See you later suckers. The invasion's just begun Yasendelia: Gasp. Lizzie: What do we do? Talen: Win a million bucks. Yasendelia: Talen's right. We can't catch up to them now, but we will. The invasion's just begun. We're just gonna have to keep playing the game. Since Mech saved me he has immunity. Alpha Omegas Vote (13) Yasendelia: We need to find Luxa. Mech has immunity. Mech: *votes Lizzie* Yasendelia: Lizzie, they've spoken. *catapults her into the burning prison* Be well. Day Fourteen ﻿Yasendelia: Welcome final five. ﻿Mech: So...anyone else here? Talia: Yeah, I am :/ ﻿Mech: When's the challenge? Yasendelia: Soon. Challenge Fourteen Yasendelia: Well, we don't have anything now. But, I managed to find five different coins in my pocket. A blue coin, a green coin, a gold coin, a pink coin, and an orange coin. One is the correct one I'm thinking of. Pick the right one, win immunity. Talia: *picks pink* Pink is my favoritecolor! :D (CONF) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Mech: *chooses the blue coin* Talen: "Orange is the color of my fierce ambition, be ''burned by its fire..." *Picks the orange coin* Elenaz: *picks the gold coin* Gold is for victory. Yasendelia: Orange was the color I was thinking of, mainly because of my outfit. Talen wins immunity and Elenaz is immune for debuting. Alpha Omegas Vote (14) Yasendelia: You can vote for Mech, Talia, or Kate. Yasendelia: Due to no one voting, I randomly chose someone to eliminate, who was Kate. *blasts her off Quandok, she flies into a planet full of water. Day Fifteen Yasenedelia: Welcome final four! Mech: So, when's the challenge? Challenge Fifteen Yasendelia: It's oldfashioned Quandokian Swim Relay! I've placed you guys into random pairs and you must tag team to swim a lap on the 200 meter pool and back. First pair to do so, automatically win a pass to the final three. Elenaz and Mech are one pair; Talia and Talen are the other. First up, the guys will be swimming. Mech and Talen, go! Mech: *Starts swimming* Yes! I'm half way there and no competition! *swims back and tags Elenaz* Elenaz: *dives in and swims to the end* This is too easy. Elenaz: *swims back and tags Mech* Yasendelia: Mech and Elenaz not only win by default, but win by doing the challenge! Aplha Omega Vote (15) Yasendelia: Talia and Talen are the options. Elenaz: Talen hasn't done much for a while. Sorry, darling Mech: *votes Talia, hoping for a double elimination* Talen: *Chuckles* "I'm not done yet. Talia, you offend my eyes..." Talia: *votes Talen* He's wayless active then me *shrugs* Yasendelia: It looks like it's a tiebreaker. So this means that it's a tiebreaker challenge. You have to knock your opponent off these two high pedistals and if you fall off, you're eliminated and fall of the planet, so you might die. :) Talia: That sounds... dangerous? (CONF) This is going to be crazy! Yasendelia: Next one to speak stays in, it looks like. Talen: *Snickers* "Looks like I win..." Talia: You can't be serious, that he won, I talked right after you told us about the challenge, and them I went to the confessional! D: (CONF) D: Yasendelia: Sorry, thems the rules. *blasts Talia off the planet, she is strapped to a hanglider to spend the rest of her life, hangliding in space* Day Sixteen Yasendelia: The skies are gray. The invasion's today. Talen: *Laughs openly* "Let them come. I will not be stopped now." *progection of Face apears* Face:Glad to hear that you cocky arrogant fool. I wished you would've chosen to join me you would've made a great scout. Unfortuentlly You're evil was never a good use. I have to admit when everythought you were the main villian I had a clean slate I could transport information with no fearof being caught. All of you whether or not you wanted too. And now that I have Luxa nothing can stop me. She is the only one who knows the escape pod codes and the only good fighter in your precous rebelion. I'll be seeing you soon. Luxa say something nice tto the hopeless people. Lixa:*is tied and gagged.* Face:*laughs* Random SCout: Boss the toilets clogged again. Face:NOT NOW I'M RYING TO LOOK EVIL! Elenaz: How long it take ya to look that? Yasendelia: Luxa! Luxa:Yaz Face is in the Face:Nah ah ah * takes a shot and gives it to lUxa* Luxa:*passes out* Face: Soon she'll be a scout again just like she was before your rebelion came along. See ya soon "Yaz" *laughs* Yasendelia: LUXA! *yells as the projection dies out* Elenaz: What do we do now? Yasendelia: *checks laptop* Oh crap. Wanahi, it's arriving. And they're coursing this invasion to distract us, and kill all of us in the end. Talen: "I won't simply lie down and die. I've come too far for that now..." *Runs off, hoping that the person he seeks will appear before him* Mech: We need to get ready for this. Is everyone ready for the invasion? Yasendelia: *throws bow and arrow around her shoulder* We're gonna have to be. Face:*puts on camoflauge* These rebelious spirts will be dpoused. isn't that right scouts. Scouts:I WANT ICE CREAM Face:Soon my minions. except you your a goon. Scout:WEhy am I always the goon. Face:Cause your a mistake. Voice: "I've finally found you again..." Face:Talen, you've came. Now unless you plan on joining me you'll die or be forced to. SHame you could be so much more powerful if you could just see what side you SHOULD be on . Scouts grab him. Scouts: *grab talen* Fae:Words before you are destroyed. Talen: *Smirks lightly* "It's obvious why I'm here, is it not? This is no longer a quest for fame and fortune. No, it's much, much more than that. This game ''has turned into a battle for survival." *Glares determinedly* "And ''that is a battle I will not lose. Face, let us be allies once again..." Yasendelia: Does anyone know where Talen went? Spacheships: *are traveling and land on Quandok* Yasendelia: Oh god, I hear marching. General: *Booming orders in the distance* "Spread out, men! We will find and kill the traitors Yasendelia and Luxa! If there are any co-conspirators with the blasted pair, kill them too! We've orders from the top: no survivors!" Soldiers: "Yes, sir! Honor to our Houses!" *Begin to move* General: "See to it that you do not fail. If you perish, let the land catch you when you fall..." *Stays behind* Elenaz: It's time for revenge. Yasendelia: Guys, I need to tell you something. The whole reason I started this show was to find someone to blame after Quandok was destryoed. But now, I love you guys so much, we're gonna die trying. Hide behind that wall. I'll take to the air. *pulls out a broomstick and takes flight with the bow and arrow around her back* Small Band of Unremarkable Soldiers: *See her and draw bows and arrows of their own* "Here is Lady Yasendelia! Remember, shoot to kill!" *Start firing arrows* Yasendelia: Oh god. *fires an arrow and kills an unremarkable soldier* Heh heh. *flies straight towards the soldiers, escaping arrows, knocking some into lava pools* Bullseye! Face:Good choice Talen. Gaurds release him yet watch him carefully. IK his plans for what he wants. remarkable but should be looked at closely Talen: *Smirks upon his release* "I'm glad you listened to reason." Yasendelia: *is firing arrows, killing for soldiers* Elenaz: *backflips and knocks one out with her foot* Heh. *kicks the soldier into a lava pool* Face: Send the secret weapon! Chicken: MOO! * black hole apears* Yasendelia: *hits a few more with arrows* *sees Face conjuring up a larger army of medieval armor* Elenaz, Mech take cover! *blasts a few of the armor into lava pools* Talen: *Smirks at Face* "I must say...I like your style..." General: *Due to his extraordinary eyesight, he sees Face's conjured army and the threatening black hole* "Noble warriors, fight to your last breath! See to it that no one escapes alive! If Fate dictates that we must pay the ultimate price as well...then so be it." *Prepares to march into battle at the head of his reinforcements* Mech: We must diversify our strategy and not just burst into action. Talen: *Shouts at Mech* "It no longer matters for you! You've chosen the wrong side! There is no escape!" Yasendelia: *sees the giant preparing army* Oh crud monkeys. Elenaz: *stones the general with a lava coal* Unconscious! Yes! Yasendelia: *checks GPS* Uh oh. Wanahi is 2 minutes away. It'll destroy the whole planet! We need to find someway off the planet! Reinforcment: *knocks Yasendelia off her broom* Yasendelia: *flips off and rolls across the lava-ly pavement to a blimp that brought Face and his army here* A blimp! Wanahi: *is gaining speed* Yasendelia: Everyone on the blimp! Reinforcment: *noticing Wanahi and jumps into a lava pool, dying* Mech: No escape? We'll see about that. *uses a pin to destroy the blimp* Now we are all stuck here. Yasendelia: Dude! Do you want us to die? Face: *in a backup blimp with Luxa tied to a chair* Peace out suckas! *Talen's in the background* Yasendelia: You die if you'd like but my best friend is on there. *hops on stairs that are just being wheeled up* Mech: *makes an epic leap of faith onto the second blimp* Yasendelia: *sees Luxa* Luxa! *sees Talen* Talen? *Wanahi breaks through the blimp on it's way to Quandok* *Talen jumps to Mech, Elenaz, and Yasendelia* Face: Crap! Yasendelia: *as they're drifting apart* Luxa! Face: Come on seriously? *blimp is drifiting farther into space* *Wanahi destroys Quandok* Yasendelia: *notices their blimp is falling towards Earth* Huh, Earth. A primitive place for a finale. Looks you three are the final three I guess. Day Seventeen Blimp: *lands on Earth* Mech: So...when are we ending this stupid thing? Yasendelia; I don't know. I don't know much about this planet. I think we're in Asia. Elenaz: Asia? I love Asia! Can we stay here? Yasendelia: I guess. Talen: *Sighs bitterly* Yasendelia: Well, it's a good thing I brought this transporter! I can transport all the members of the jury right to this very location. *flashes and everyone on the jury appears* Stitches: Oh my god! I'm not a prisoner to aliens anymore! Dangit! *hugs Talen and Mech* *to Elenaz* Who are you? Talen: *Looks around at former teammates* "Oh look, the team of mutes have returned to offend my sight once more. Why must I continue to suffer?" Stitches: Ooh, I wanna be a mule. *makes a donkey call* Elenaz: Fail. Jury Vote Yasendelia: It's been a long seventeen days, but it's finally time for this to end. Every member of the jury can place one vote to anyone in the final three. Stitches: (conf) I don't know who that Elenazi person is, and Mech returned plus I love Talen! So Talen gets my vote! Maria: (CONF) Elenaz debuted, so she's not getting my vote... While I hate both Mech and Talen, Mech returned, so... *sighs, and votes for Talen* Consider yourself lucky. Yasendelia: Talen is our winner of the fourth season of Wikia Users! Winner Chat Yasendelia: Everyone give your congrats to Talen! Stitches: Yay Talen! *looks at Elenaz* KILL ZHE NAZI! *tackles her* Category:Finished